


Shifters War

by Shifters_Master2002



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Armoured Titan - Freeform, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing Titan - Freeform, Eren Yeager-centric, F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Hange is obsessed with Titans, Humanities Last Hopes, Kuchel Ackermen Dead, Levi Squad Dead, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Rouge Titan - Freeform, Scout Regiment, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Trio, Titan Shifters, Titans, colossal titan, female titan - Freeform, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shifters_Master2002/pseuds/Shifters_Master2002
Summary: Levi's known nothing more than what's in the walls.He understands that there are giant, cannabalistic creatures out there that fell no remorse.He gets that he should never leave the protection of the walls. He always knew this, even when he left to join the scouting Regiment. He knew to never go out outside the walls, and the first time he did, Levi finally understood what everybody was afraid off.Until he didn't.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! Welcome to my SECOND story! Yaaaay! I've been dying to write this for so long and I really just couldn't wait anymore. I really hope you enjoy it, if you do please leave comments and Kudos, they are very much appreciated.❤️❤️

Kuchel Ackermen was happy, to say the least.

The underground may not be one of the best places to raise a child, but it gave them enough security that she didn't have to worry about coming home and finding her child being eaten. Levi was just 4 months old, he didn't even know how to say the word Titans, and hopefully he won't have to, but Kuchel doubted they would have killed all of those giant creatures before her son reached the age of army enrolment. 

Living in the underground, with a child and no husband was hard. Doing it pregnant was harder. The Raven haired woman clutched her stomach as she shuffled around the small excuse of a kitchen, throwing together the best meal she could for her ever-so-silent son. Most would be worried about a babies silence, especially in these circumstances, but Kuchel thought nothing of it. She simply prayed and thanked the gods for giving her such a beautiful child. The widow smiled to herself as she hovered the small pot of soup close to her face, inhaling the salty smell of chicken. Deeming the meal child-safe, Kuchel carefully spoon-feed her willing son, grateful when he didn't resist.  
Kuchel cursed to herself when she dropped the spoon into the filthy floor, due to the occasional shaking they got down here. She watched Levi carefully, relieved when he didn't have a reaction to the quake. He simply pushed his small hands out infront of him, reaching for his mothers hair, making the woman laugh.

"You can with it after you eat Mr!"  
The baby laughed as she fiddled with his small fingers before picking up the forgotten utensil, cleaning it thoroughly before returning to feeding her child.   
Once Levi had downed all he could, Kuchel eagerly finished the meal, checking every now and then if Levi wanted anymore. The Raven haired woman soon found herself seated comfortably on the bed, Levi cradled in one arm while her other hand was pressed to her bloated stomach. The small child pulled at her hair gently, laughing when he tickled his face. She smiled down at her beloved child, eternally grateful that she had the closure of knowing he would have a safe childhood.

A small sound of surprise escaped her lips when she felt a small kick to her stomach. Pressing her palm to her belly button, Kuchel Ackermen fell asleep, contently feeling the small kicks in the belly and the feel of small hands fiddling with her tangled hair.

\-----

Kuchel was startled awake by her older brother, Kenny Ackermen, who was now holding Levi with a look of alarm. "What's wrong brother?" She asked with a drained voice. "There here! The Titans!".

Kuchel felt her breath leave her. "That's impossible." She whispered out, holding her stomach protectively.   
"You must believe me sister! We have to leave, I promise I will explain everything once we are safe!"

The Raven haired widow started between her brother and her son and the window to her left, giving her the perfect view of the safe heaven known as 'The underground'.

"We are safe Kenny. No Titan has ever g-". Kuchel brutality stopped mid-sentence as she rushed towards the window, staring out the window with a look of horror.   
No more than 20feet away, was a Titan, aimlessly walking through the thin streets of the underground. Blood was splattered against its mouth, making the window cringe.  
A hand gripping her arm made her spin around, a hand still pressed firmly to her stomach. 

"We must leave, now!". Kuchel just nodded, accepting the coat her brother offered as he made his way down stairs. "I have a friend who can provide us with protection, we just have to meet him."

She didn't say anything as he tugged her along, still gripping Levi to his chest. They manoeuvred their way through the maze of building, occasionally pausing at corners.  
"What's wrong?" She whispered when Kenny stopped at a junction, quickly turning and passing Levi to his mother. 

"You remember that spot we always use to sneak off to when we were kids? We always took some bread and pretended to feed birds". She nodded, recalling one of the few beautiful moments of her childhood. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I want you to go there. Elijah will be waiting, you can trust him."

"What about you?". Kuchel remained stubborn, ignoring her brothers attempts to push her along.   
"I'll be fine sister. We'll have a better chance of making it if we're in smaller groups."

The widow was silent for a moment, rethinking her brothers words. "Promise you'll be there?"

"Promise".

Satisified, Kuchel darted around the corner, sending her brother a quick kiss before jogging off, careful of her unborn child.  
5 minutes later, Kuchel was stood beneath the overhanging rock, eyes darting around, searching for her brother. She gasped loudly when a cold hand landed on her shoulder, but sighed in relief when she saw it was just Elijah.  
"Where's Kenny?".  
Blue eyes stared at her softly, acknowledging the sleeping child in her arms.

"He said he'd meet me here".  
Elijah scoffed, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "That idiot must have a death wish".  
Kuchel glared at the mumbling man, only then noticing the small group of men gathered behind him.  
"Let's go".  
The men spun around, small weapons in hand as they removed the loose bars from the sewer like tunnel.  
"What about Kenny!? We can't just leave him here! He'll die!".

"He's probably already dead Kuchel!"  
"I refuse to believe that".

Elijah groaned, taking a large step towards the Widow. "Just think about it Kuchel. He's out there, all alone with no weapon of any kind. If you two had really split up to meet here, you definitely wouldn't of gotten here first."   
Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. 

Kenny he....he wouldn't. "He p-promised-"

"-It doesn't matter Kuchel, Titans don't live up to promises."  
Small tears cascaded down her cheeks, momentarilrily hanging from her chin before falling to the ground silently.

"Now come one, we gotta go before we get eaten."  
The Raven just nodded bluntly, clutching Levi to her chest as the passed Elijah, carefully stepping into the pipe, which was closed behind her and Elijah. "We're does this lead?" She asked softly, receiving a short answer.

"Underground".

"We are underground Elijah." Her tone was strong as she stared at the man, unimpressed. "This goes deeper, and its the only way in."   
She raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "What's down there?"

"Not sure really. Probably just some buildings and shit."  
The Raven rolled her eyes but remained silent for the remainder of the walk.

\-----

Kuchel watched as her children ran around the broken structure, laughing loudly as they threw there arms up. An old bomb had become their 'playground', once they were old enough. Kuchel assumed it had somehow fallen beneath ground during the earlier times of war.  
Mikasa, her youngest, wore a bright red scarf and a rugged pink dress. Levi wore plain black pants and a black shirt with ripped edges. They both wore grey coloured shoes, courtesy of her lovely neighbor, Katherine, who was excellent at making and mending clothes.

"Dinner!" She called out, immediately gaining the children's attention. Both ran past her, seating the selves at the old, wooden table impatiently. Kuchel placed the small pot of soup on the table, serving an equal amount for her kids, leaving a smaller portion for her, not that she minded.   
Levi frowned when he saw how empty his mothers bowl was, and swapped their dishes as she put the pot away, quickly returning to the table.   
She looked at Levi adoringly when she saw the new amount of food before her.

"Your such good kids. I hope you know I love you both so much."

"We know mamma, we love you two!" Mikasa said enthusiasticly, Levi nodded eagerly next to her. Kuchel smiled, lifting her bowl to pour some back into Levi's. He protested, but fell silent, satisfied when he saw they had am equal amount.  
Gently ruffling Levi's hair, they all prayed before digging in. Mikasa, who finished her meal last, quickly took the bowls to the sink, where Levi washed them while she did the spoons.   
The Raven haired woman watched her children with complete love and adoration. She couldn't have asked for a better family.

"Alright, bedtime!". They both groaned but complied anyway, silently suffering into the smaller portion of the house.  
There were only two beds, so they had to share, but the two were close enough not to bicker at night. Pulling the blanket to their chins, Kuchel pressed a light kiss to their foreheads before making her way to her own bed, which was on the opposite side of the small room.

It wasn't long before sleep consumed her.

\-----

Her throat felt raw as she swallowed the bread down, smiling at her son weakly while Mikasa handed her a small glass of water. Levi was now 10 while Mikasa was 9. They were still the best behaved kids Kuchel had ever seen. "Thankyou sweetie". She said hoarsely, eagerly drinking the clear liquid. Mikasa hurriedly took the dish back to the kitchen, returning to her mother in no time.  
"You should sleep". Levi whispered, helping his mother get comfortable in the small bed. "I will sweetie, but do you think you could do mummy one more thing before she sleeps?" The two nodded quickly, ready for their task.

"I- need to you to find Elijah. It's v....very important that I speak to him". Her voice was soft and weak, but Levi was already out the door while Mikasa placed a pillow beneath her mother, helping her find a suitable position.

 

Levi and Elijah arrived close to 15minutes later. Elijah urged the children outside while he spoke to their mother, promising it would only take a minute or so.

The blue eyed man stared down at Kuchel solemnly, seating himself at the door of the bed. The Raven opened her eyes tiredly, smiling at him dopely. "You came".

"Of course I did. What is it you needed to tell me?"

Elijah rushed to get her a glass of water when she began to cough again. "Thanks...." Her downed the drink, throat burning and screaming for more. She ignored it.

"I'm not going to make it."

Elijah shook his head. "Don't say that Kuchel. It's just a fever."

"I think we both know it's more than a fever Elijah,"

He sighed, pressing the pad of his thumb to his forehead anxiously. "What can I do?"  
Kuchel smiled at her oldest friends, grateful that he was always so loyal to her and her family.  
"I need you to care for my children when Im gone. Your the only one they truly trust, and I'll be able to die peacefully if I know your protecting them"

Kuchel could feel her heartbeat weakening by the second as it became harder to breath. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head throbbed in her skull painfully. "Promise me you'll protect them. Please."  
Small tears fell from Elijahs sharp cheekbones as he watched his life-long friend suffer.  
By now, she couldn't even keep her eyes open, and her pulse was so slow it would seem she was dead.

"I promise. I'll protect them".

Using all her strength, Kuchel whispered for him to bring her children. He wasted no time in doing so. The Raven had to pry her eyes open once her family entered the room, seating themselves on the edge of her bed. Levi gripped her hand while Mikasa ran small fingers through her hair.

"I love you kids....so, so much. Never f-forget that...."  
"Love you to mamma".

Tears streamed down the children's faces as they watched the last breath leave their mother. Her heart stopped and her eyes fell shut, never to be opened again.


	2. The past is my hope and the future is my fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step by Step, Levi and Mikasa make there way to a better life than what they endure in the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Second chapter!  
> Just wanted to say thankyou for all the Kudos and nice comments, I really appreciate it. Anyway, let's get to it!

~~~7 years later~~~

Levi, wasn't surprised when Mikasa sprinted off, her grey, knee-length coat flowing out from behind. Her coal black was blown back due to the sudden speed. Despite the various knots that were knitted into her hair, it still looked soft as ever.  
Levi trailed behind her, eyes rolling to the back of his head at her enthusiasm for something as pathetic as beat-up soilders.

The Raven haired girl jumped up, bringing her knees to her chest before quickly lowering them to stabilise herself onto the crate. She tucked her hands beneath the straps of her bag, pulling some of the weight-from the large stack of chopped wood-onto her arms. Her grey eyes were wider than normal while she chewed on her bottom lip impatiently.   
"Scoot". She followed the simple instruction, shuffling over to allow space for her brother, who pulled himself up with a hand on her shoulder.  
"There's Commander Pixis!"  
Her tone was one of awe as she watched the man pass the clapping crowd, face stern as he flicked the reigns, causing the horse to gain its pace. His hair was black, much like theirs, but the streaks of grey were noticeable, even from a distance. Levi had his respect for the man, he was only one of the soilders in the parade that didn't show of his wounds as if it was a trophy.

"We need to go 'Casa". He tugged at her sleeve, momentarily pulling her attention away. He only received a pleading look.  
Levi knew all to well Mikasa's infatuation with the military. The scout regiment to be specific. She always spoke of them in awe, and listened to Uncle Kenny's stories with wonder. Levi had to admit though, they were some badass stories.  
"Come on, before sunset".  
She signed but nodded anyway, jumping off the crate with a huff. The two swerved through the maze of civilians, hands gripping the others tightly. Levi fought the urge to snap back at those who pushed them aside, treating them like the kids they w-use, to be.

\-----  
"Why can't they get some torches down here? I can't even see my own hands!" The older Raven rolled his eyes for, what seemed, the hundredth time that day. Slim hands were suddenly held infront of his face, the faint outline of her fingers being the only give-away.  
"See! You can't even tell how many fingers I'm holding up!"

"8"  
The female became silent, glaring at her brother, whom she concluded must be nocturnal.  
The two siblings reached the end of the tunnel in just under 30minutes, nodding thankfully at the guards who opened the cage-like entrance.  
After Elijah had brought them down, both of them had become a usual sighting around the small excuse of a town. More like a cave, as Levi preferred.  
It was usual for them to cut through other citizens homes, not that privacy was really a thing down here.

Katherine, they're long time neighbour, had welcomed them into her unoccupied home with open arms after their mother passed. Elijah, the only father-figure they ever had, visited them often. He brought gifts from his travels in the walls, such as clothing and books. He usually brought Levi tea, one of his few pleasures in life. The bright red scarf that Mikasa wore was also a gift from the man. She always wore the article, only removing it in fear of damaging it.  
The 'Saint of the underground' was the name he had earned once he discovered the concealed area. There weren't exactly leaders down here, just people like Elijah, who had earned the respect of those he saved. Said-Saint was barely underground though, only returning for a few days every month or two. Levi cherished those, for Elijah was only male figure Levi had to look up to, the only one he felt truly comfortable with, other than Mikasa of course.

So, imagine Levi's surprise when he saw Katherine and Elijah conversing, urgently packing any necessities into carry-on's. "Elijah?"  
The man jerked, body twisting to face his god-children. "Levi! Mikasa, thank the heavens!".

Katherine bundled them up in her arms, squeezing them as if it would be the last time they saw eachother. "What's going on? Elijahs not suppose to be here for, at least another week?". It was them that they noticed the widows eyes were glazed over with tears that stained her smooth cheeks.   
"It's not safe here anymore, we've been discovered-".

Mikasa went to cut her off, eyes wide with fear. Levi quickly stopped her, hand stretching out for Katherine to continue. 

"Elijah's going to get you out of here, take you somewhere safe."

"I thought we were safe!". Levi shot back, more annoyed than afraid. Katherine nodded solemnly, leaning against the large hand that pressed against her shoulder. "We thought the same, but it seems we were wrong. There's not time to argue though, we must leave now while we still have an opening."  
Levi chewed his lip as he rushed past, dragging a teary Mikasa behind him to their room. "Get your things 'Casa."

"We can't just leave! We have a life do-"

"What life?! This isn't living! This is just survival 'Casa!"  
Levi spun back around, hurriedly stuffing his duffel with anything that may come useful to him. Mikasa wiped at her eyes furiously, willing away the tears that threatened to spill. She wasn't a child, not anymore.  
She could handle this.

Pulling the strap over his head, Levi was glad to see Mikasa was done and ready to go, a plain brown sack hanging at her side with her previous bag still placed on her small shoulders. The wood had been abandoned on the floor, along with a few other, useless items.  
"We need to leave! Now!". Elijahs voice startled him, but they reacted fast nonetheless. Bounding down the stairs, Levi was horrified to see Katherine remained without any luggage, unlike Elijah, who held as many carry-ons as he was capable. "What about you? Are you not coming with us?". Mikasa's voice wavered as she tugged on Katherines sleeve, urging her to stand from the wooden chair. The spouse smiled sadly at her, shaking her head with slow movements. 

"I will be staying my dear, for I have no business above ground."  
Mikasa wanted to scream. Wanted to yell and argue that they were her business, for she was most certainly theirs. She had been like a mother to them.  
Levi sighed, pulling the loose cord from Mikasa's back towards the door. "It's her choice 'Casa, leave her be". The look she gave him was one of horror. Her grey eyes held salty tears that looked ready to flow down end cheekbones any moment. "We already lost mom, I'm not losing h!-". Mikasa's sentence was cut short, due to the sudden scream of their neighbour. Elijahs patience disappeared.   
Grabbing the twins hands, Elijah kicked the door open with the heel of his foot, pulling them along as he turned sharply. "We're leaving, now!"

Mikasa struggled against the hold, but allowed him to guide her through the rugged building once she caught sight of the armed military, taking down innocent civilians like flies.  
The three ran. They ran until sunlight hit their skin and hundreds of people surrounded them. Thankfully, most had bags of their own, so the three didn't stand out to much, apart from the torn clothes and charred skin.  
They ran until grass decorated the bottom of their, barely, clothed feet. Elijah only stopped once they reached an overhanging tree, dumping the bags within the shade provided by the grown sapling.

It was quite for a moment, the only thing Levi could hear was their heavy breathing. "What.....now?" Mikasa asked, voice peircing through the silence. Elijah's shoulders slumped down just before he fell back against the tree, head thrown back in exhaustion. "You always spoke about the military. Time for you to get a hands-on experience." Mikasa's eyes widened, but the fear she had previosuly felt soon morphed into something resembling joy. Elijah smiled. "Preferably the scout regiment, but the decision is up to you."

"W-What?!"  
Levi was struck with horror. Although the slight admiration, Levi never, not even once, had ever imagined himself joining the military. Let alone the scout regiment.  
Elijah shrugged nonchalantly, almost as if this was a normal conversation for them. "You'll learn, and until you do, you'll be safe. I have freinds on the inside that'll watch over you".  
Levi shook his head stubbornly. Mikasa on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic. She had always wanted to join the scout regiment. Albeit, it wasn't the usual dream of a teenage girl, but Mikasa wasn't really....'normal' per say.

"Come on Levi! You might like it!". The older Raven grunted, silently picturing himself leaving the walls. Weapons ready for the blood of Titans. It honestly didn't seem like a bad outcome, but it wasn't really where Levi had pictured himself.

"Even if I agree, what are the chances of us getting in? We don't have anything valuable to trade, or the skills to show off."

"You leave that to me boy." Levi recalled Elijahs previous statement, where he mentioned he had friends 'on the inside'.  
Mikasa cheered, slamming herself into Levi while wrapping her arms around his neck with a death grip. Pulling back, Levi grinned at him.

"We're joining the scouts!"

~~~Several weeks later~~~

Fists curling against his chest and small of his back, Levi held a firm salute with a stoic expression. Mikasa was right beside him, along with 17 other recruits. Thankfully, they both made it into the 19, where they got the choice of where they wanted to serve their loyalty.   
They both chose the scout regiment, of course.  
The ceremony had just ended, and the two Ackermens journeyed as close as they could get to their former home, simply admiring the star filled sky until they fell asleep with entwined arms.

~~~3 years later~~~

Wall Maria fell. It was demolished by the two titans famously knows as the 'Colossal and Armoured Titan'. The large hole, created by the fleshless knee of the colossal, was big enough to fit a 12 meter.  
Levi, now known as Corporal Levi, instructed his group and others to cover the hole as much as they could while Erwin, a close friend and commander, defined the city from Titans.   
They lost. Titans took over the entire southern district of wall rose. Thousands of civilians died. Most of the destruction happened in Shiganshina, Levi lost count of how many Titans he saw there.

For once, Levi was glad he joined the scouts. Glad he had gained his title, and glad his sister was safe, and not in the midst of this war. It was selfish, but Levi hardly minded when it came to the people he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Done, about time.  
> Just wanted to say sorry in advance for any typos, please don't hate me and comment down bellow if there's anything that doesn't make sense.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, if so please give Kudos and comments. Bye!


	3. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal Levi and his sister Mikasa begin their 60th Expedition, with Levi aiming to kill his hundredth Titan.  
> Their only a week in when things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I just updated a few days ago, but I'm feeling a bit under the weather today, so I decided to write to distract myself.  
> (P.S Sorry for all the times skips)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated.

~~~4 years laters~~~

"Leviiiiii! Time to go!". The Raven purposely flinched at the sudden screech from his comrade, moving to slip out the door before she found him. His plan failed.  
The Titan-obsessed woman tugged at his sleeve, throwing his cloak over the Ravens shoulder. "Erwin's waiting with the others outside". He nodded, pushing her out the door worth an agitated sigh.  
"Just let me find 'Casa, then we can go". The brunette nodded, grinning as she skipped away with her hair bouncing wildly. 

Grunting, Levi closed the door he had attempted to use as an escape, and headed for Mikasa's room, slightly miffed when he found it empty.   
"Didn't even made her bed". He muttered to himself while trudging down the long corridor, cloak now tied around his shoulders. The sun flickered through the windows as he speed past, making a bee-line for the roof. It was Mikasa's 'happy place', or some shit like that.   
Just as expected, the younger Raven was sat on the mismatched coloured tiles of the roof, staring at the length of the wall. The grey and white tiles were chipped, and messily placed, making Levi's eye twitch. Levi didn't say anything as he crouched down next to her, grey eyes trained on the lined up horses below them. "You good?"  
The younger of the two remained silent, leaning her temple on her brothers shoulder. Instinctively, Levi threw an arm over her shoulders. They communicated in silence, The corporals eyes still anilysing the group below. His friends remained unware of their mothers death, only knowing she died of illness.

"I miss her".  
Levi nodded, heart aching as he turned to his sister. "I miss her to, but she wouldn't want you to grieve." The youth nodded, angrily swiping at the lonesome year that fell down her check. Biting his bottom lip, Levi pushed himself to his feet, holding out a hand to his sister, who shakily accepted the gesture. The siblings walking back to the castle exit in silence, simply enjoying each others company. Mikasas cloak hung from her waist, silently dangling by her leg. She made sure to throw it over herself before the joined the others.

 

"'Bout time". Levi glared at the blonde, uncaring of his higher status.  
"Shut it eyebrows, we're here now. Let's go before Hange flips her shit." The older man shook his head drollery, flicking at the reigns of his horse, which trotted to the front of the group. Levi and Hange were on either side of him, with Mikasa next to Levi and Mike next to Hange. Mike smiled at her dearly, causing the scientest to bump his shoulder with a light laugh. The two had been together for a few months now, and Levi was very grossed out. To say the least.

"For most of you, this will only be your 3rd or 4th time outside the walls, so I entrust you are all aware of the danger out there?". He received a few nods before continuing.  
"Although most crusades happen for the pure reason of killing Titans, we are also celebrating the 60th expedition of Levi and Mikasa Ackermen. The corporal will also be aiming for his hundredth kill!" There were a few gasps of surprise, some of awe. Most eyes turned to him, while a few of the men ogled his sister. Levi glared at the troop, easily causing them to avert their gazes.

Satisfied, Levi turned to Erwin with a nod of agreement.   
Pulling on the reigns of his steed, Erwin horse faced the gate with an unreadable expression. The large, wooden entrance was slowly lowering towards the ground, leaving the atmosphere slightly anti-climactic.   
Levi and the rest copied his actions, some with looks of determination and others with fear.

"Let's go!"

~~~2 days later~~~

"Abnormal to your left corporal!"  
Levi's reaction to one of the recruits warning was quick. The Raven jumped of the large tree branch, narrowly dodging the Titans Palm. Said-Titan followed after the flying Raven with a toothy smile, running at an awkward angle. The 13meters legs were short and fat, but it's torso was long and bumpy. It hard long wiry arms, which were swinging out with the aim to kill the soilder. Levi soared over the trees, watching the abnormal with disgust.  
The Raven landed on a smaller branch, pushing off and onto the Titans hand with ease. His movements were quick as he sprinted up the sickingly moist skin, swords flashing in the light just before they ripped open the flesh of the Titans nape. Blood splatters against the weapons, which Levi quickly shook off as he stood on the Titans bleeding nape. The abnormal feel slowly, head thrown back from Levi's attack.  
The short Raven jumped up, wires shooting up Into the trees for support just before the Titan fell, jaw slamming against the forest floor harshly. Members of the expedition that now surrounded him cheered, congratulating the corporal on his hundredth kill, An abnormal nonetheless. Erwin placed a heavy hand on his shoulder once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, lips twisted into an approving smile. Levi rolled his eyes, but silently accepted the praise.

"Ooh! Levi that was amazing! That abnormal nearly had you there!". Mikasa, who had killed a smaller one herself, scoffed from behind Hange.  
"Hardly. Levi got that bastard good". The Raven snorted at his sisters odd from of praise, but agreed with her statement.   
Erwin, who had been instructing the rest of the recruits, turned to them with a stoic facade. "We can continue with the celebration later. We need to set up camp before the sun goes down." They all nodded, and with Hange being a little more stubborn than usual, got the shelters up and fire burning.  
Mikasa and Hange sat on either side of him infront of the inferno, casually conversing. Mike and Erwin spoke quietly over a small map, probably discussing where they were to go next. The rest of the recruits were devouring their dinner while sitting in their own little groups.  
Satisfied, Levi moved off to his tent, falling asleep within a matter of seconds.

~~~5 days later~~~

Levi growled as he urged his horse forward. The weather had been almost immaculate for the entire expedition, until that morning. The clouds became grey as small drops of water began to fall. The light spit soon became more rapid, causing small puddles to rise in dents of the hills. Levi was thankful horses had 4 legs, and hooves, for all the sudden water had mud covering the once soft grass. It was to slippery for anyone to leave their steeds, so they were forced to make there way through the storm until the worst was over.   
Mikasa's horse squealed infront of him, jumping back onto its hind legs in fear. A lightning bolt had landed not to far from were his sister had been, striking fear into her mare. The female Raven landed in the brown mess with a thud, ignoring her now mud covered leggings as she tried to calm the stallion. Levi quickly took charge, trotting up next to the startled horse and gripping its reigns. He shuffled forward ever so slightly, giving him space to dump a few of his bags on Mikasa's horse. Once there was enough space, Levi jerked his head behind him, signalling for the shivering girl to get on. She wasted no time in doing so, and soon enough they were next to Erwin, who was constantly anilysing the area for shelter.

"Over there! I think I see light!" Levi couldn't help but agree with Mikes statement. Roughly 70 meters away, was a small cliff decorated with cracks and caves. One of the bigger holes emitted a soft, yellow glow.   
'What's someone doing this far out except us?'  
Levi asked himself, turning to Erwin, slightly confused. The blonde looked between him and the cave before urging his horse towards the honey-looking glow. Everyone followed, desperate to escape the harsh rain.

The cave was huge. Big enough for them all to fit, horses included. The was a well built fire sat in the middle of the cave, filling it with warmth.

But it was empty.

There wasn't a single hint of life in the cave. No proof that the cave was once occupied. Nothing.  
Levi felt slightly disappointed.  
"Maybe they went up there?" A small, blonde boy with large blue eyes asked, finger pointed to the roof. Artlert, Armin Artlert. The only reason Levi recognised him was because Erwin had taken an interest in him as soon as he walked onto the training field. It was cute, in a way.  
The Raven, along with Erwin and Hange, craned there necks to see the small opening in the roof, easily hidden by the shade provided by the hanging rock the surrounded the opening. Erwin hummed, turning back to Armin with an adoring smile. Levi smirked to himself. Another thing on the list to tease the blonde about.   
"Your probably right. They must've heard the horses and scattered".

"Yeah, but who's 'they'?".  
A tall, wiry boy with two-toned hair came up next to Armin, deciding to join the conversation. Levi shrugged, fighting the urge to glare at the boy. Jean Kirstein, he's constantly hitting on Mikasa, while being completely oblivious of the affections one of his friend had for him; Marco Bodt.  
Levi wasn't a stalker or anything, but the freckled boy was exceptionally easy to read, especially when he's near this idiot.

"Probably some survivors from a nearby town. They either thought we were Titans or had something to hide". Erwin nodded, contemplating on asking Hange about it, but the scientest had already left, and was far to busy with her lover. The two were in the far corner of the cave, talking in a hushed whispered. There was the occasional laugh, but they were silent for the most part. Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Don't think Hange is gonna be any help." The blonde nodded, looking back up at the hole before turning to Levi.

"Think you'll be able to fit up there?"  
Levi's eyes budged for a second before he composed himself, staring at Erwin with a huff. "Hell no, I'm claustrophobic as fuck". Erwin glared back at the corporal. "Language". The shorter Raven rolled his eyes once more, but didn't say anything.  
"I could try?" A small, wavering voice tore Erwins stare from the roof. The commander stared down at the small blonde, who was watching him with shy eyes. He thought they were absolutely stunning. The vibrant blue reminded Erwin of the sea, something his mother told him about frequently. He wondered if the ocean was anywhere near as beautiful as the boys eyes.  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, he raised a thick eyebrow at the recruit. "You sure?".   
He just received a quick nod from the boy, who stepped beneath the large hole.  
Crouching down, Erwin helped push the boy up and into the gap, careful not to hurt him.

"Shout if you see anything!". Erwin yelled up at the crack, nodding in relief when Armin answered with a small 'yes sir'.

Levi, who had been watching the whole ordeal, sat down next to Mikasa with a small smirk. "Erwins gone". His sibling looked at Erwin, who was very much alive, then back at Levi with a look of confusion. Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned forward, whispering to his sister quietly so Erwin wouldn't hear.  
"Commanders head over heals for the Artlert kid." Mikasa snorted loudly, covering her mouth and nose were one hand soon after. She stared at Erwin for a few second, as if she was trying to decipher the blonde. Removing her hand, Mikasa turned to her brother. "No way".

Levi raised an eyebrow, arms bent behind his head. "Wanna bet?".

\----

The two siblings continued to converse in silent whispers, soon betting on whether or not Erwin liked the Artlert kid. Hange and Mike soon joined them, Hange agreeing with Levi and Mike with Mikasa. Erwin, who noticed his friends whispering to Eachother with giddy smirks, suspiciously walked up behind them.   
"Anything I need to know?" Hange jumped out of her skin, right onto Mikes lap. "Jesus Christ, Erwin! Maybe a little warning next time?!" Hange screeched at him, slowly crawling off her lovers lap. The blonde chuckled, apologising to the brunette before sitting down with them. Levi was glad he had forgotten his previous question.  
The group continued to talk until Armin dropped back down from the hole. His hair was messy, slightly blackened. There was a char like substance smeared in his face and hands, but everything else seemed fine. Erwin rushed over to him, immediately seating him infront of the fire next to himself. Levi and Hange grinned at Mikasa and Mike, who ignored there triumph. "You haven't won yet". Levi, In turn, ignored his sister by watching the pair.

Erwin joined them again a few minutes later, explaining how it had split halfway. One of the tunnels was a dead end, while the other lead to the opposite side of the cliff they were in. Levi nodded in understanding.  
"If they knew this place well, they would of gone the right way. We would have seen them if they didn't rush." Erwin nodded, leaning against the wall of the cave with a sigh. "Not like it matters that much anyway. Like you said, probably just some survivors. If they wanted to be saved, they wouldn't have run". Mike hummed before bidding them a goodnight, dragging Hnage to the makeshift bed he had made before. Mikasa soon followed, using her bright red scarf as a pillow. Levi turned to Erwin, who had his arms crossed against his stomach. The commander watched the rest of the recruits, eyes falling onto Armin more than once.  
Levi smirked, but didn't bring it up, instead allowing his eyes to slide shut next to his sister.

\----

When Levi woke, most of the recruits were gathered by the entrance, quietly murmuring to each other. Erwin, Hange and Mike didn't seem to notice, for they were all hunched over the Map again. Mikasa was still asleep beside him, and Levi decided to go see what the fuss was about. Pushing past some of the recruits, Levi stood in the middle of the entrance with a grumble. As his grey eyes scanned the area, Levi felt his breath hitch once he saw what they were all gossiping about.

"E-Erwin". The commander, who just noticed the small gathering, stood from his spot on the ground. Him and Mike walked over to Levi while Hange woke Mikasa. The Raven didn't waste anytime in joining her brother, along with the scientest.  
"Oh...my Titan.....". Hange said out loud, pushing her hair out of her face.

Just 30 meters away, was a 14meter class Titan, standing right out in the open field. Unfortunately, that wasn't what had the group shocked though. There were two, extremely odd reasons why it was such a surprise;

1\. The Titan was female! It had blonde, shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes that stared directly at them. It's body resembled one of a woman's, but it was fleshless, leaving the fine lines of its muscles exposed. The Titans lips looked fairly normal, just the small skull like pattern of her jaw that kept the Titan far from human.

2\. It was waving at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has read my story.   
> I noticed that this one is currently more popular than my first piece, so I will be updating this one more frequently.   
> Thanks again.


	4. To lure the curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans P.O.V!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another update.in.the.same.day. Ugh, I'm honestly just bored.  
> Sorry again for any typos!

The brunette hovered his hands over the inferno, relishing in the warmth that licked at his palms. The rain pattered against the forest floor, giving the glowing cave a sense of home. There were a few duffel bags scattered across the floor, lazily thrown by the owners. They still remained damp from there time outside, but the cave had made its appearance before the mud came, thankfully. Shifting his legs from their crossed position, the brunette turned to stare at the shorter blonde, how was hovering their injured friend.

"How she doin?" The blonde hummed thoughtfully, tightening the bandages that covered the other girls arm slightly. "Bleedings stopped, and her healing starting to kick in, thank god. We should be good by tomorrow."  
The brunette chuckled. "Gosh Annie, That's ones of your longest scentences ever!" The blonde glared at him, moving to take a seat across from him. She rubbed her palms together over the fire, the redness in her fingers turning into a light shade of pink. The boy pulled one of their bags, not really caring who's, behind his back. Hands still held out before him, the brunette squirmed until he was comfortable. Turning his attention to the entrance, his brightly coloured eyes skited over the landscape, relieved to see they hadn't been followed.   
"Eren".

"Mm?" The brunette hummed, turning back to the blonde just in time to catch the small, round object she threw. An apple. Taking a large, greedy bite, Eren swallowed before thanking her.  
He was done with the fruit in no time, tossing the core into the blazing fire. The flames licked at the eaten treat, quickly charring the apple.   
Pushing himself up, Eren grabbed the small canteen of water, striding over to their wounded comrade. The tall, brown haired female was covered in bandages, most smeared with blood. Her lips were open slightly, inhaling deep, quick breathes. Eren crouched beside her, sliding a hand beneath her head to lift her neck straight. He pressed the rim of the bottle to her lower lip, slowly tipping it until a small stream of water ran down her throat. Pulling back, Eren wiped at the top before offering Annie some. The blonde accepted the beverage, smiling at him gratefully before tilting her head and canteen back.   
After having some himself, the brunette shoved the cylinder into one of the duffles, once again seating himself infront of the burning coals.  
The peace lasted a few minutes as Eren closed his eyes, listening to the constant taps from the rain and the occasional crack from the fire. He listened to Ymir's steading breathing and the light howl of the wind.  
The serenity didn't last long when Annie began shaking his shoulders frantically, whisper-yelling his name repeatedly. The brunette groaned, eyes remaining shut as she tried to push the blonde off. "Eren! There's scouts heading this way!". That had Erens eyes snap open as he shot up, immediately running towards the unconscious girl.  
"You get into the tunnel, I'll grab Ymir!" The blonde didn't need to be told twice as she crouched, using all her leg strength to push herself into the small tunnel that began at the roof. Eren appeared beneath her, holding Ymir bridal style. Quickly kicking one of the larger rocks into the middle, Eren lifted the Amber haired girl high, waiting for the other female to lift her. Said-female was leaning down out of the hole, one arm around Ymir's waist with the other gripping her arms. "Push!". The male did so, pushing her up just as Annie pulled, sending both girls tumbling back Into the cave.  
"You okay?!" Erens panicked voice came from below.

"We're fine, quickly get the bags and get up here before they catch you!". Shuffling backwards, Annie watched anxiously as the duffels were thrown up one by one, until Erens tanned arm appeared at the edge of the entrance. Grabbing his wrist, The blonde helped pull the taller male into the cave. "You got Ymir still?". The boy nodded, slipping his arms beneath the woman, lifting her to his chest. Annie pulled the bags over her shoulder, running ahead of Eren until they found themselves on the opposite side of the cave. The blonde wiped her head both ways, looking for a safe palace to hide. "Anything!?".

"Follow me!". She ran in the opposite direction of the scouts, thanking the gods when she saw another part of the cliff had caved in, creating just enough shelter for the 3 of them. It was dark, and a lot colder there, but it was better than getting caught by the military. Eren lay Ymir down, sitting next to her and pulling the younger female to his side, slipping an arm around her waist. Once satisfied the unconscious girl was safe, Eren held his other arms out for Annie. The blonde quickly accepted the invitation, curling against Erens side with the bags behind them, playing as pillows.  
They stayed like that for a while, remaining aware of the armed scouts just opposite them. 

 

Eren, being the absolute sweetheart he is, removed his dark grey coat and covered as much of Ymir's injured body as he could. Adjusting the female again, Eren then shrugged off his jacket, pulling it over Annie's shoulders and throwing his arm around her again, doing the same Ymir. "Y-You'll free-". Eren quickly silenced Annie's protests.  
"Don't worry about me, I generate heat a lot faster than you two".  
To tired to answer, Annie leaned her temple against his shoulder, the heat radiating from his skin warming her features. Ever so slowly, Annie fell into the peaceful world of sleep, contently nuzzling Erens shoulder every now and then. After an hour or two, Erens eyes fell shut once more, arms gripping his only family.

\----

Eren woke to the sunlight covering him like a blanket, Allowing Eren to analyse his surroundings. They didn't go far, just a few meters from the tunnels entrance, which was hidden from his view. Ymir was slumped against the wall, head lolled so it rested against his. Annie had curled into herself as much as possible, both arms tied around his torso protectively. Her face was hidden against his shoulder and neck, but Eren didn't mind. The blondes breath was warm against his collarbone. The brunette shuffled forwards, using the hand that had been around Ymir to adjust her against the duffels.   
He went to pry at Annie's hands, but her grip remained firm, tightening if anything. Signing, Eren wiggled against her grip, trying not to wake the female up. Said-female groaned, face now pressed to his stomach. Her blue eyes fluttered open as she stared up at Eren, her eyes holding the feeling of great fullness. She'd be dead if it wasn't for Eren. Currently, he and Ymir were everything to her, so naturally, she would be protective.   
"Sorry". She mumbled tiredly, unfolding her arms and sitting up with a yawn, arms stretching above her head. Eren stood, wiping at the dust littered across his clothing. Bending down slightly, He pulled Annie up before diving down to gather Ymir. Annie quickly collected the bags, eyes flickering to the tunnel entrance every minute.   
Eren had just picked Ymir up when her eyes began to move behind her eyelids, brown eyes squinting open blearily. The copper haired girl grumbled, moving to stretch, but flinched when pain shot up her side. Looking down at herself, Ymir noted the blood smeared bandages wrapped around her middle. Grumbling again, Ymir moved her arms around Erens neck, head resting against his broad shoulder.  
Annie began towards the forest, eyes rapidly searching for any threats.

"What happened?". Ymir's groggy voice came from behind her. The blonde didn't answer, trusting Eren to do so. Which he did. He told her how they escaped the hunters they had a countered in a not-so-abandoned town, and how they took refuge in a large cave, only to be chased out by scouts.   
"They're just across this cliff, but if we stick to the forest line they shouldn't spot us." Eren finished, pulling Ymir up against his chest for more stamina.   
Remaining silent, the trio made it into the forest, travelling along the edge until they were a fair distance away. Panting slightly, Annie fell back against a tree, eyes trained on the cave they had previosuly occupied. Eren came up next to her, setting Ymir onto her feet, keeping one of her arms around his shoulder.   
Annie swore to herself when she saw some of them were already awake. Unfortunately for them, they had to pass the cave to get to their original destination, which would be impossible without being spotted by the scouts.  
"What now? We can't wait here much longer, Ymir needs new bandages and treatment." Annie nodded quickly, looking between her friends and the scouts. The blonde racked her brain, only managing to come up with one plan. Not her best, but it would have to do.

"I want you guys to task the bags and get over to the forest edge over there-". She instructed, pouting to the tree line, only a few meters away from the scouts. "Isn't that a bit close? And what about you?" Ymir questioned, arm still thrown over Erens shoulder. "I'll be fine, don't you worry about me. I'll meet you guys past the cliff ok?" The blonde asked for confirmation, looking Eren dead in the eyes. Hesitantly, the brunette nodded, leaving Ymir on her own for a moment to grab the duffles before lifting her again. "You better be there". 

"I will, now go!". Eren ran off uneasily. He didn't like leaving his family alone, especially when there were scouts involved. But he trusted Annie. The blonde was smart, and she would never just throw herself under the bus, not when it came to their safety. The brunette ran until the amount of trees surrounding them became little, indicating they had reached the edge. Pressing his back against one of the larger trees, Erens eyes darted from the scouts to were Annie was, nerves racking his body.

\----

Inhaling deeply, Annie positioned herself as close to the deg as possible without being spotted. Thankfully none of the scouts had left the cave, but it wouldn't be long before she was spotted. Her leg shook as she readied herself, bringing her hand to her mouth, where she bit down, hard.  
Her pearly white teeth sunk into the skin, drawing thin lines of blood that ran down her palm. Lighting struck down, and Annie was surrounded in light. Pulling her bleeding hand from her mouth, Annie could feel herself slowly growing, her height teaching a staggering 14meters while muscles wrapped around the large skeleton. Short, blonde hair sprouted from ear skull, finishing just above her shoulders. Now standing in the middle of the clearing, Annie stretched out her muscles. It's been a while since she shifted.   
Due to her new height, Annie could see Eren and Ymir hidden against a tree, staring at her in horror. Eyes moving to the cave, the blonde was relieved to see a few had already gathered at the entrance, staring at her in awe. A few ran off, only to come back with others jointing them.  
Yes, it wasn't the best plan. Yes, it was dangerous. No, she wasn't crazy.

She waited for as few moments until she was happy with the amount that had bundled up in the cave arch to watch. Smiling to herself, she raised a slow, fleshless hand. The scouts eyes widened as they watched her shake her hand in a waving motion, greeting them slyly. The small group seemed frozen for a moment before some of the older looking makes shouted a few things, urging them inside the cave.  
Although she was quite a good distance away, she caught on to a few words, such as;  
Abnormal!  
Kill it! It has intelligence!  
ITS FEMALE!?!?

Smirking to herself, the shifter watched as the scouts sprouted from the cave once more, now flying into the forest. Annie watched as Eren made a run for it, turning sharply around the cliff. Once the two were out of site, Annie took of into the forest, sprinting with long strides.  
"It's fast!". The closeness of the voice surprised, enough to to have her lift a hand up, pressing it to her name firmly. "She knows her weakness! Go for the wrist!"  
The scouts continued to follow her, some dashing forwards to stroke her, but Annie dodged all their attacks. It was only until a short, Raven haired man appeared next to her, legs swinging towards her eyes. Blue orbs widened as she ducked, foot sticking out into the ground to slow herself down. Once she regained her Stamina, she began running again, turning sharply in hopes to throw them off, which she did. A few of them appeared beneath her on horses, swords flashing as they swung at her heels. Officially annoyed, Annie jumped, breaking a large amount of branches while doing so. A few of them fell, having to slow themselves to gain stamina, while the horses beneath her freaked and stopped harshly. "It jumped?!"  
Annie couldn't help the smirk that appeared across her Titans face, making a tall female with glasses gasp next to her. There eyes connected for a moment, and the human became distracted. Her foot caught on a thinner branch, making the woman fall forward as the wires that flew from her waist came loose. A tall blonde man diverted his attention from her to end the woman, and was soon followed by the lonesome Raven that followed her still.  
Smirking in victory, Annie headed for the cliffs with loud footsteps.

\-----

"Are you insane?!". Eren shouted, still supporting a dazed Ymir. Annie shrugged, taking the bags from then and pulling them over her shoulders. "Maybe".  
Her Titan form lay a few feet behind them, steam rising from the deceased body. The blonde had made sure to slash at her Titans neck with a small knife, so the human sized hole wouldn't seem to suspicious if the scouts found it.   
Eren growled in annoyance, mumbling to himself as they continued with their journey. 

Ymir fell unconscious sometime through it, causing Eren to pick her up once more. They hadn't really talked the whole time, just the occasional offers of water and food. Pushing down her pride, Annie turned to her family to speak, even if one was unconscious.

"Im sorry". Eren bit his bottom lip, silently arguing with himself. "I get why you did it, but please don't do it again. The you guys are all I have left."  
Annie smiled. A genuine smile as she strided up next to him, twisting an arm through his. The brunette smiled at her contently as the trio weaved their way through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments please


	5. The chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With several injured, and others traumatised, The 60th Expedition soon turns into a life-threatening chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, titles are hard!  
> Anyway, thank you so so so much for all the support I have already received for this story! I absoloutley love checking my account and reading all the lovely comments.  
> Enjoy!

Levi watched with a blank expression as Mike cooed at Hange calmly, who seemed completely frozen from head to toe, eyes glazed over. Erwin was checking on the recruits, making sure no one was injured.   
Eyes trained on the pair in front of him, Levi decided to step in. A hard kick to the shin was enough to startle the woman into reality, causing her to inhale deeply as she stood shakily.  
"Y-You all saw that right?! That Titan! I-It was female and I- I sw-swear it jumped and...it SMIRKED AT ME!". Mike moved a comforting arm around the scientists waist, pulling a canteen from one of the horses saddles and offering it to her. The female accepted the liquid, drinking a considerable amount before babbling on about how 'beautiful' it has been.

A few of the horses and run off after their riders fell, galloping into the forest with fear racking their poor little brains. Thankfully, most of the recruits who had been on the ground managed to keep hold of their steeds, calming them once the Titan and disappeared.   
The Titan.....it was female? Levi almost wanted to laugh. Maybe that's how Titans are made, the female of the creatures. Perhaps there are more, surely one female was not enough to help the growth of those beasts population.  
It clearly had intelligence, due to the fact it had waved at them, and jumped in the middle of a forest just to throw them off. She could of been hiding, maybe in a larger cave close to the one they had been in, and was beginning to feel threatened of their presence in her territory. If so, other females could be doing the same. Hiding in secure areas, only surfacing to find a smart enough male or to protect thier territory. It could be possible. If they're given intelligence, and such powerful bodies. They had to be the reason, how else would the Titans just keep coming and coming?   
It had been the first Levi had ever seen, or even heard of a female. They had to be rare, or el-.  
Levi was pulled from his thoughts when a knuckles rasped against his gear. Spinning around, Levi faced commander. His head sinfully tilted upwards to glare at the blonde, who was staring down at him, confusion stitched into his features.  
"Your gear still good?". The Raven nodded, moving to count how may blades he had left.  
Just enough to last for the rest of the Expidition. Erwin nodded in return, moving past the shorter male to check out Hange and Mikes gear.  
Now facing the recruits, Levi knew they would be here a while. Although, -thankfully- no one had died, several cadets had injuries that would surely slow them down. They had lost a good 6 or 7 horses, supplies disappearing with them. Most cadets were now low on resources, while others where missing blades.

Great.

Absolutely perfect. Levi growled to himself, eyes now following the line of destruction the female had left. Several of the branches above them had broken, which lessened their chance of survival if they where to be attacked by a hoard. One of the thinner trees and completely snapped, falling from the truck and into the mass of other trees.  
The once-hard soil had cracked beneath the females feet, leaving the forest floor an unruly mess of mud and uplifted grass.   
Lip twitching in annoyance, Levi strided over to Erwin, who was hunched over a large map once more.   
The Raven crouched down by the blonde, fingers gliding over the diagram until he found the area they were in. Pressing his forefinger to the paper, Levi complained;  
"We're here now, and we where _suppose_ to be here by mid-day." His finger had now moved to an area opposite the forest. The distance would take roughly 6 hours to reach by horse from their new location.  
They only had 4 more hours until noon.

The blonde hummed, blue orbs analysing the atlas. "We'll have to change course. Cut the Expidition a day shorter."  
Eyebrows furrowed, Levi moved to look up at the commander. The Raven already knew, by the look in the mans eyes, what he was planning on doing.

"You want to follow it."

\------

It took another hour and a half before they were set to go.   
Most horses now carried two passengers, along with extra gear. It slowed them down considerably, and Levi was sure that following the female would stop them altogether. Erwin didn't seem to care though.

The group rode through the forest in a 'V' like formation, with Erwin and Levi leading.   
Tracking the Titan hadn't been hard, for the 14 meter had left a very noticeable trail. The Raven noticed however, that as they continued, the destruction slowly became less and less. It got to a point where it's footsteps were the only lead they had. Half an hour later, the group found themselves back at the cliffs they had once inhabited.  
Hange was screaming bloody murder as she examined the steaming corpse. The female Titan.....died. After harming the scouts down with a simple action, it died.  
Erwin had instructed the cadets to scout out the area for Titans, while him, Levi, Hange and Mike studied the beast.  
Mike was currently stood on the females shoulder, leaning over its face as he breathed in deeply, smelling the 'beauty', as Hange called it. Erwin was now with Hange, trying to figure out how it had died.  
Most of the muscle had already melted off its lower half and arms, while its ribs stuck out prominently. The Titans face seemed to be intact, excluding the steaming patches covering its neck and cheeks.  
The Raven flicked at the females rotting hair, exposing its nape. What he saw surprise him.

"Hange. I-". He didn't even get to finish the scentence before Hange rushed towards him, nearly knocking the Raven over in the process. "Shitty glasses, get off me".  
The scientest complied, pushing herself off to examine its nape. Erwin and Mike soon joined them, staring at the gaping hole in confusion.  
"It wasn't cut, that's for sure."  
Levi couldn't help but agree with the brunette. This was no sword, no way. The flesh had been torn open from the _inside_. It was big. Levi was sure he would be able to fit in there with ease. The Raven shivered at the thought.

"So? What do we do with it?"

"Nothing."  
Levi frowned at the blonde, watching as he walked along its side.   
The corporal almost jumped when a flare was shot.  
Now glaring at the commander for his sudden action, Levi watched as the cadets emerged from the dense forest, saluting towards them in respect.

"It wasn't alone". The trio stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "I'm pretty sure we would have known if their was a second one Erwin."  
The blonde simply hummed, outstretching his hand and curling his fingers, gesturing them forward. Levi complied, marching over to the commander with Hange and Mike following. Any doubt the Raven had once felt instantly disappeared the second he saw the footprints. They were faint, and only noticeable if you were purposely looking for them.  
The four stood in silence, eyeing the two trails. "You think they killed it? Without 3DMG gear?".

Erwin shook his head.  
"I don't think they killed it. I don't even think they wanted to kill it. We're going to find out though."  
The Raven just nodded, acknowledging the determination in the commanders eyes. "Get your horses. We have no time to loose. This expedition just became a chase."

\-----

"Eren! One of them released a flare!"  
The brunette cursed to himself, stealthily making his way through the forest. It was harder than usual, seeing as he had an unconscious girl in his arms. Said-girl was still releasing a small amounts of steam as she healed. So if one of the scouts were to fly past, they would be spotted instantly.   
Thankfully, he had Annie. The blonde had, somehow, made her way up into the trees, gaining a perfect birds-eye view.

"They're that close? Already!?". He yelled back, craning his head back to watch the blonde jump from branch to branch. "Apparently!".  
Erens nose scrunched up in annoyance.   
Even after Annie's little rampage, the scouts had already found Annie's Titans body, which was a good 300 meters away. Eren could only hope enough flesh had melted off so the gaping wound in its neck wouldn't be visible.

The brunette jumped when Annie's small frame landed next to him in a crouched position. "We'll have to hide." Eren huffed bitterly at the harsh reality, quickly following the blonde as she weaved through the bush.  
Readjusting his grip on Ymir, Eren sprinted to catch up to the blonde. "We should go high. Most of them are still injured, and will be on horses." He nodded, a little happy to hear that she had atleast injured them. 

"Just don't shift again, OK? We can't risk it."  
Annie agreed after a little hesitation, soon stopping infront of a branch covered tree. "I'll go first, then you pass Ymir. We'll keep going like that until we're in the leaves."

\-----  
It was easier said than done. 

The two shifters were sweating profusely by the time they were in the cover the tree provided. Eren was leaning against the trunk while Annie lay on her back, arms folded beneath her head with her legs dangled of the branch. Ymir had been thrown across Erens lap, arms curled around his legs while her own were propped up against a smaller branch. Eren was eternally grateful when the steaming had stopped, indicating she had finally healed. 

They're bags hung from a thicker part of the tree, harmlessly swinging.  
They stayed like that until Eren lost track of time. It was quite, the only sound being the quite huffs from Ymir. He was so glad she didn't snore.  
Because another ten minutes later, the familiar sound of galloping filled Erens ears. The brunette could make out a few voices, but the mundane sounds of wires ruled them out.  
They were close. _Extremely_ close. The horses trotted beneath them, swerving through the thin path left by previous Titans. One of the scouts using 3DMG gear flew right past them, causing the leaves to ruffle and the bags to sway.

Eren was terrified when one fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does one need to say it? I will anyway;  
> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. ManHunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shifters run for all their worth while the scouts chase with the order to capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!  
> Another chapter, finnally. I hope I'm not keeping you guys waiting to long for each chapter, I hate it when people take months to update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Eren was terrified when one fell..._

~~~~~

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Eren releasing a sharp gasp, while Annie lunged towards the descending bag. Ymir jostled in Erens lap as he sat up, but remained unconscious.  
Annie's fingertips grazed the bag strip, struggling to latch onto the material.  
The blonde was now leaning of the thick branch, her top of concealed from Erens view. The brunette had a moment of relief, thinking the shifter had caught the traitorous bag. He was proven wrong when she shot up, looking at him with fear-filled eyes. Her hands were empty, and the horrifying sound of contents hitting the grassy floor filled his ears.

The familiar zip of wires went still, and the clacking of hooves became louder once more. The two remained still, with Eren holding Ymir to his chest. Neither of them dared to look down, afraid of ruining any chances of escape. So they sat there, eyes wide as they listened to the commotion below. The words were muffled, but the tone of confusion was crystal clear.  
It was only when a grapple lodged itself into the wood, uncomfortably close to Erens head, that the shifters were released from their frozen states.   
Annie jumped up, now weilding her knife while standing in a defence position infront of Eren. Said-shifter, now had Ymir held in a bridal style with the remaining luggage slung over his back. His turquoise eyes were wide, searching for an escape. Seeing no easy option, the brunette jumped onto the nearest branch, continuing with the strategy until he was close enough to leap onto another tree. He acknowledged the clashing of metal from behind him, and the scream that soon followed. Male, definitely not Annie. Satisfied that Annie was ok, the shifter made his way down attentively, constantly whipping around to review his surroundings.  
Feet now planted on the ground, he took of running, purposely weaving through trees to throw off any advancing enemies. Even when he heard the galloping reach him, his speed did not decrease. Thanks to his Titan abilities, he was faster than your average person, and it proved to be very useful.

Eren jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder, pulling at his clothing. Tightening his grip on Ymir, he came to realise the rider was indeed; Annie.   
Allowing her to pull him up, his foot latched onto an out-stuck part of the saddle. He adjusted Ymir to sit in between himself and Annie, giving him space to view their followers. 7 horses, some with two riders, and 5 in the air.  
Their chances of escaping where slim, but possible. If he could just...-

"One of us is gonna have to do it if we wanna get out of here, with all of us alive!" Eren nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I'll go."  
Annie shook her head, already handing Eren the reigns while stood. The brunette shuffled back in refusal, careful of Ymir. "They haven't seen your Titan yet. Only mine!" She fought.

"They think your dead though!"  
When he didn't receive a reply Eren knew that Annie had hit a dead-end. The blonde sat back down, taking the reigns from him once more.

"I knocked one of them down back there, you could grab thier gear if they're still unconscious!"

"Let's do it!"  
Annie pulled at the leather, making the horse jerk to the right.   
Once they managed to straighten out, the horse began to pick up speed, narrowly dodging any blockage. The scouts, who had been thrown off from the sudden change of direction, struggled to make their way through the forest at a fast pace. A few of the extra riders had shot up into the sky, quickly abandoning the horses.  
"There!".  
Annie followed the direction where Eren pointed, urging the horse to stop infront of the sleeping male. Eren leaned Ymir against Annie's back, hooking the bags onto the saddle before jumping off. No words were exchanged as Annie took off once more, while Eren fiddled with the straps on the males torso. He was thankful for the surrounding bushes which kept them concealed from view.   
He had just tightened the straps of the 3DMG gear when the male woke up, screaming bloody murder. The shifter reacted quickly, bringing his heel down in the scouts face harshly. The scream was cut short, due to the boy falling back into the world of darkness. Eren wasted no time getting into the air, keeping a hand on one of his blades as he flew over the forest floor. Two scouts came into view, one of which being female. He went for the girl first, pressing his feet into the small of her back. The sudden pressure threw her off balance, causing one of her wires to come loose and the girl to slam right into her companion. They both tumbled down, and out of Erens way.  
The victory was short lived when a flash of swords speed past the brunette, barely missing his face. The wielder of the blades swung around a larger tree, quickly making their way towards the shifter. Eren noticed the wielder was female. A Raven with stormy grey eyes and a bright red scarf. His teal eyes widen when he sees the Crimson frabric, momentarily distracting him. The Ravens side slams into him roughly, sending him flying. He's a few feet away from hitting the ground when the grapples of his wires wrap around a branch, causing his back to click painfully. Cursing to himself, the brunette adjusts himself to hover vertically.   
Sadly, he never gets the chance to do anything else, for the scouts soon surround him. They're spread out, some on horses and others with blades held out infront of them. Eren goes to pull out his own blades, but stops himself when Annie and Ymir come into view. Ymir, still being dead to the world, is limp in a tall mans arms.   
Annie is gagged, with her hands pulled behind her back and a sword pressed against her throat. Her blue eyes watch him, full of fear and anger.  
Fear of what was going to happen to them, and anger for getting caught.

He tears his eyes from his friend to watch the three scouts currently walking up to him. A tall, blonde man with insanely thick eyebrows, followed by a woman with reddish hair and glasses. Lastly, a shorter man, with pale skin and pitch black hair. His eyes, once again, a silvery grey.  
Then it's silent. They just stand there, with Eren still hovering several feet in the air. He mentally rolls his eyes, allowing the grapples to release they're hold from the branch. The surrounding soilders jerk when he begins to fall, flashing their weapons as a warning. He lands in a crouched position, never breaking eye contact with the three infront of him. The blonde holds up a single hand, eyes also trained on Erens, signalling for the scouts to calm. Eren assumes he's the leader of the group, or atleast someone with noticeable significance.  
Now stood straight, Eren greets the three with a small bow, leaning his body forward slightly. The blonde returns the gesture with a nod, while the Raven remains stoic and the female smiling ecstatically. He ignores them, straightening his posture while waiting for the leader to speak.

"What's your name-?"

"What's yours?"  
Eren doesn't allow him to finish, deciding to only let him ask one question at a time. The blonde smiles, releasing a small huff before answering.

"Commander Erwin Smith. These are my comrades; Commander Hange Zöe and Corporal Levi Ackermen."  
Eren almost chokes at the last name.

 _Ackermen_  
It couldn't be.....he hadn't heard that name in years. He never thought he would ever hear it again.  
"Now that you know our names, I think it's only fair you tell us yours."  
He bites his lip, eyes moving from Annie, to Ymir and back to the Commander.

"Eren."  
It's simple. And tells them nothing of his childhood.   
The commander raises an eyebrow, trying to hide the amusement that threatens to spill. "Eren...?"  
He doesn't answer. He just stares at him, hands fidgeting at his sides. The Raven beside him scoffs.  
"What about those two then?"  
The brunette now focuses on the Corporal, studying the grey abyss of his eyes. He waits a few seconds before answering. "That's Annie-", his head jerks towards the gagged blonde before moving towards the other Female. "-and that's Ymir."  
Commander Eyebrows-Erens new nick name for him-nods to himself slowly. "Look, Eren. We mean you no harm, we just have a few simple questions."  
He scoffs, eyes now observing the crowd that surrounded him. "Simple. Right."

"If you don't co-operate, I'll be forced to restrain you."  
This time he laughs. "As if you weren't going to anyway? Yeah, no thanks."

He jumps, wires shooting towards the man holding Ymir. Annie, who took the distraction provided, used the man holding her cuffs leg as a springboard. The blonde flipped right over him, kicking the cadet in the back of his head before she landed. She quickly crouched down, snatching the keys from his hand before diving out of harms way.  
Eren, who now had Ymir back in his grip, was weaving his way through the attacking scouts. The man who had been holding Ymir was using both his hands, so it had been easy to take him down. Most of the cadets had not been prepared, so thier formation was clumsy. The three who had tried, and failed, to interrogate him, where already in the air and following him closely.   
The brunette finally gained some distance when he slipped through a thin gap between two thick trees, turning to find Annie. Said-Blonde had taken out the scouts on the horses, and was waiting for him to return. The brunette didn't even have to land, for the blonde had jumped and landed on his back mid-air.  
Wires shot out, sending the trio above the tree line. For the split second, Eren could see the screaming scouts where trailing behind by a few meters, earthy green capes fluttering frantically in the wind. "Go for the cl-"

Eren didn't get to hear the rest of Annie's scentence when she was pushed from his back, and sent flying into the trees. Eren stopped almost immediately, turning sharply and diving down into the dense forest. Smoke emitted from behind him as he speed towards her falling frame, noting how the female Raven from before was doing the same.   
He caught her first, back arching to dodge the oncoming Raven. Annie had fallen unconscious due to the collision, only adding more dead weight.  
Now with someone thrown over each of his shoulders, The shifter made his way through the forest gracefully, ever so careful of the sleeping woman. It went on like this for no longer than ten seconds, because Eren soon found himself surrounded once more.  
"Just stop Eren, before one of you gets hurt!"  
The Commanders voice rang out from his left, leaving him to curse to himself.

The brunette considered his options for a moment, deeply concerned for his friends. Ymir had been unconscious for far longer than normal, and Annie took a serious hit to the head. Their luggage was long gone, and he didn't think the gear he had on would last much longer.

Eren stopped.  
He landed on the ground softly, carefully placing the two girls onto thier backs before standing between them protectively.   
The scouts landed one by one, watching him with suspicion. He jumped when the three he had previosuly encountered landed behind him. He held his blades firmly, eying the trio as they pushed their own blades back into thier slots.   
Commander Eyebrows held night his hands up, as a sign of surrender and peace.   
"Just come with us, and we can help you. I already said, we mean no harm."

Eren found himself wanting to believe the mans words.   
_Help_

He could use some of that. It sounded amazing.  
He gave in. Pushing his swords back, he bent down to pick up Annie, and watched as the male he had previosuly knocked out picked up Ymir again. The commander smiled at him gracefully, muttering something Eren couldn't hear to the female. She left once he finished speaking, returning a few minutes later with the horses from before. She gave Commander Eyebrows one of the reigns, who then held it out to Eren. Taking the hint, the brunette pulled himself onto the horse, seating Annie infront of him.   
After a little persuasion, the Commander convinced the other man it was ok to let Ymir ride with them. Soon, Ymir was leaning against his back and Annie his chest as they rode away, surrounded by a perfect circle of scouts.

They where going to the walls.

 

They're going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done 


	7. Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shifters are kept inside the walls of Trost, where they recieve the 'Help' they where promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! New chapter, Yayyyyy. Thanks so much for all the support I've gotten for the story so far, I love reading your guys comments! (I've probably said that a million times now but whatever).
> 
> Anyway, who else saw the season 2 finale?!? Comment below if you did!
> 
> Enjoy!

_They're going home._

~~~~~

Levi's eyes flickerd to the trio for the millionth time in the last hour.   
It was the same everytime. They just say there, the male urging the horse to Trott in the centre of the circle he and the rest of his comrades had formed. The blonde had fallen asleep against his chest, her head lolled back to rest against his left shoulder. The female behind him was still unconscious, her arms tucked on her lap and head tilted sideways to rest on his free shoulder. He didn't seem to mind the closeness though, as he just sat upright, keeping one arm around the blonde. He noticed how would constantly look back, making sure the brunette wasn't falling off the horse.  
The familiar twinge of nostalgia filled him as he pictured his long dead friends. The trios trust in one-another was something Levi hadn't had in a while, but it's not like he was gonna go latch onto Erwin or-God Forbid- _Hange_.  
The Raven shook himself from his thoughts, straightening his posture to face forward. Erwin was infront of the group, silently discussing with Mike;who was trailing after him. Hange was behind the 'sniffer', as Levi called him, silently listening to the conversation.  
Levi couldn't be bothered asking what they where talking about, so he settled with watching there captives. Again. The male-Eren-looked exhausted. His bright, turquoise eyes drooped while faint bruises decorated his eye lids. He would blink several times before shifting in the saddle, careful of the two girls, who had the pleasure of sleeping. Levi almost felt bad for him.  
He looked to be slightly older than his comrades, or atleast the same age. Once again, Levi willed away the compassion. Grey eyes trained on the faint outline that Levi could tell, was wall Maria.  
This was the hard part. Outside of the walls was ok, seeing as you had plenty of space to move if a hoard showed up. But Wall Maria, there where to many dead ends, where you either got eaten or......eaten. The feeling kindled inside of him once more, and Levi wondered how the trio beside him would handle it.

Levi had no doubt that Erwin was willing to risk there lives to get the three into Wall rose. The information they probably have is far to valuable for them to loose, and with there skills, they could be useful in this unfair excuse of a war. He was pulled from his thoughts-again-when the brunette behind Eren stirred. Her dark green eyes fluttered open as her head shifted in the boys shoulder. Her chin now rested on the joint while she tried to compose herself. The male greeted her, and the two where quick to begin discussing. Levi couldn't hear what they where saying, and felt the need to lean in closer. He regained from doing so.  
They had just reached the edge of Wall Maria-near the gated entrance-when the blonde jolted awake. The brunette quickly pulled her back to his chest, hurriedly speaking to calm her down. Her eyes where wide and searching, but she began to relax back into his chest, whispering back to him in confusion.

Erwin pulled at his reigns, pushing the horse to turn towards his comrades. He smiled, rather happy to see the other two had woken up.  
"Glad to see your all awake."

The blonde, Annie, glared at him. Ymir's actions where similar as she slipped her arms around Erens waist. Annie moved to twist her arm around the males, which rested around her torso.   
They're protective over him, Levi made a mental note.  
Erwin, who chose to ignore the hostility, continued with his speech.

"When are about to enter Wall Maria, and pass through the fields until we reach Trost. It's infested with Titans, so don't bother trying to escape during all of this. Stay close, and don't get killed. Got it?"  
The speech was lame, and wasn't really directed at anyone in particular.   
The trio processed the information, slightly annoyed upon hearing the damage to Maria. No words where said as Erwins had shot up, the gate splitting open soon afterwards. The Commander didn't wait another second before flicking the reigns, causing the horse to start sprinting down the gloomy tunnel. Mike and Hange followed while Levi made sure to stay behind the triad.   
Natural sunlight beamed down on his pale features as soon as they entered Maria. There weren't any Titans in sight, excluding the few tall ones in the distance.  
The scouts regained they're former position around the three, who didn't seem fazed by the destruction that now surrounded them. 

"9 meter following!"  
Someone behind Levi shouted, heavy footsteps soon proved the statement. Levi turned back, pulling out one of his blades.  
It was skinny, and suprisingly fast for not being abnormal. It's month was pulled back into a permanent grin while scruffy brown hair covered its eyes. The Raven pondered how it could see, but dropped the matter quickly once he was how close it was. A large foot kicked at the formation, causing the rear group to part. Levi growled in annoyance.

"Don't gi!-". His order was cut if when the Titan swung a hand out, aiming for the middle three.  
Eren pulled on the reigns harshly, making the horse kick up its front legs as it stopped suddenly. The 9 meter tried to slow, seeing the group was no longer moving, but ended up falling fact first into a near by house. Although it couldn't see, the Titan continued to swing its arms about, narrowly dodging the trio. Eren urged the horse to take off in a sprint, joining him and Erwin once more. The others took there time to regroup, and the formation was sloppy but they made it to the fields.  
There was a small heard roughly 20 meters away from the repatriating group, but they failed to notice due to the steaming corpse they where feasting off of.  
 _Cannibalism_ , disgusting.

Mike, who was now next to Mikasa, fired a flare. The gate which lead to Trost soon began to open, and the group noticeably speed up. They where closing in on the entrance when a 4 meter also began to run along the edge of wall, arms outstretched.   
"Look out!"  
It jumped, reaching out for the triad. He went to push them, but was shocked when they jumped right over the Titan. Eren had pulled at the leather reigns a second before the Titan hit the ground, causing the horse to leap right over its back.  
They made it into the tunnel, relief filling the Raven when he heard the rustic doors slam shut. Then silence. No one said anything as they galloped through the tunnel, the metal hooves tapping against stone rhythmically being the only source if noise.   
Levi watched the three, almost wanting to praise the male for his efforts. Once again, Levi refrained from doing so.

Sunlight became visible once more, and Levi found himself in the safe confinements of Trost. Scouts littered the street, clapping and cheering as they went past. A few stared quizzically at the newcomers, but praised the returning expedition anyway.  
Erwin waited until they reached the training grounds before he pulled at his horses gear, the others following soon. Now, everyone watched the three they surrounded, who looked rather uncomfortable.  
"Cadets can go wash up and get some food-"  
They all scampered off, making sure to tie up the horses before rushing off to get clean and fed. "-rest of you can follow me".  
Levi waited until Erens horse began moving, so he could follow closely. Mike and Hange stayed on either side of Erwin, no doubt discussing about the three they had picked up.   
They stopped infront of the main building, moving the horses into a closed area before entering. "We'll get you cleaned up first, then you'll meet Pixis. He'll decide what we do."  
They nodded, hesitantly entering the room Erwin directed them to. The blonde turned towards them once the door was closed. 

"Hange, you wait here until they come out, then come meet me and Levi in Comander Pixis' office. Mike, check their stuff, see what you can find out."  
They all nodded, Mike leaving back down the hall and Levi following Erwin. Hange remained stiff by the door, eyes dancing with anticipation.  
The Raven waited until they reached the office-which was empty-before turning to Erwin. "So..?"  
"So what?".  
Levi scoffed.

"What are we gonna do with them? There's no way we can keep them here by force, did you see the way they flew!?". Erwin nodded thoughtfully, dropping back into the seat facing the Commanders desk. Levi occupied the one next to it.  
"I'd like to have them on our side, but the final orders come from Pixis."

Levi didn't reply. He simply leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind him as they waited. Hange, followed by the group, joined a few minutes later.   
The girls both worse white jeans and dark grey shirts with high collars. Eren also wore white jeans, but a light green shirt covered his upper half. The V snapped edge exposed his defined collarbone and tan skin. Levi twisted back around to face the desk, brow dipped.  
After everyone was seated, the girls on either side of Eren, Pixis appeared.  
Confusion was evident on his features, but he took a seat anyway. 

"Now. Let's see what we have here...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I rushed it.  
> This is also kinda a filler chapter, but I promise it will get more interesting!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Anyone else excited for season 3!?!?!?  
> I was soooo so so so soooo happy when I saw it was going to be released next year! #Blessed.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments and Kudos, very much appreciated! 


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn about Eren, Ymir and Annie's past!

_"Now. Let's see what we have here...."_

~~~~~~

Eren shifted in his seat, keeping his fingers flat beneath his thighs. On his right, Annie continuously shot him nervous glances while Ymir stared at the man before them stoically. Dark bruises curved beneath the tan girls eyes, and the lazy form of her posture showed she was exhausted, similar to Eren. Annie though, was wide awake with nerves.  
The two scouts who had come inside with them had moved to lean against the door frame, arms crossed and all.  
Annie fidgeted, watching as the bald man stared at them with grey eyes, seemingly unfazed by the eerie silence.

It had been years since the blonde last stepped foot inside the walls, and she was saddened to see that nothing had changed.  
The stationary Guard were as lazy as ever, getting drunk on beer while making lousy jokes about Wall Maria. It was pathetic to watch them slumped against barrels, completely unaware of their surroundings.  
The scouting legion seemed to be active. The training grounds buzzed with life as Cadets fought and practiced, while others roamed around the castle, usually cleaning.  
She had yet to see anyone from the Military Police, but had a fair idea of what they were doing. Having the time of their lives. Titans must be the last thing in their minds, completely distracted by the large buffets and comfy beds. Again, pathetic.

"Why have you brought these three to me?" The man asked the scouts, gravelly voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Annie's eyes twitched as he spoke of them as if they weren't even in the room.  
The blonde male cleared his throat before answering. "We found them outside the walls."  
The man hummed.  
Annie assumed, due the respect he received, he was one with a high rank. The symbol on his jacket showed he was part of the Stationary Gaurd, but he was possibly a Commander.  
"How'd you find them?"  
This time, it was the shorter male that answered. "We were following a Titan, then their footsteps from its corpse." The-probably-Commander seemed frustrated with the little detail, and went on to question them. It almost made Annie laugh.

"Why were you following it?"

"It was female."  
The blunt answered obviously shocked the man, but he quickly composed himself.

"Why were you following them?"

"We wanted information. And he knew how to use 3DMG gear."  
He nodded slowly before continuing.

"Did you kill it?"

"No."

"Did they kill it?"

".....We dont know."  
Hands slammed into the table as the man leaned over the desk, eyes watching them with such intensity it almost made Eren want to turn away.  
"Did you kill it?"

"No." Eren was quick to answer. He sat straight, staring the man directly in the eyes.  
The Commander, now having forgotten about the scouts, leaned back into his seat, hand rubbing at his left temple.  
His eyes skimmed over the trio before latching onto Eren.  
"Who taught you to use 3DMG gear? Where'd you get it?"  
Eren was silent for a moment before answering carefully.  
"I taught myself after finding one in the woods near our village. It was slightly broken, and a few of the blades were missing but it worked perfectly after a few touch-ups."  
Pixis didn't miss a beat.

"Your village?"  
Eren cursed to himself, but covered it up with a nod.  
"Where are your from?"

"Your wouldn't of heard of it." Ymir stepped in, having regained some energy.  
The man narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

Annie sighed before answering for the two. "Liberio."  
Bushy eyebrows raised as Pixis relaxed into his seat further. "Your right, never heard of it."

"And you probably never will again, it's gone now." Ymir caught his attention for a second before it was pinned back onto all of them.

"Why were you outside the walls?"  
The 'interrogation' had apparently started.

"We got lost after our village was slaughtered."  
Ymir answered again, leaning back into her chair.

"How long were you out there?"

"About a week or so, hard to say." Eren spoke, keeping it short. Pixis noticed, and it drove him mad. The answers didn't give him enough information, but it all made sense in the end.  
Pixis wanted to continue, but this wasn't the way to earn their trust.  
Visibly calming, the Commander threw one more question.

"What about your last names?"  
The trio remained silent, watching the man nervously, unsure of what to say. "You have no reason not to trust me if your story is true."

"Yeager". Eren answered, receiving angry side-glances from his comrades.  
"And you two?" Pixis asked once again, eyes darting between the girls. "My parents adopted them after theirs were murdered. They don't know their real last names."  
Frustration surged through him, but he covered it up with a fake smile as he stood, urging the three to do the same.  
"Thank you for your co-operation. It has been most helpful. I'll have the scouts escort you to your rooms where you can get cleaned up. Someone will bring food and clothes." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.  
No more words were exchanged as the three left the room, the blonde man leading them with the Raven trailing behind.  
Annie and Ymir shared a room while Eren entered one in the next hallway. The brunette waited until the door was shut and the footsteps faded before pushing open the window. Almost in unison, the window across from his opened as well, exposing Annie's face. Eren could see Ymir stood behind her.  
"What now? They know your last name, eventually they'll find out about your dad." Eren shook his hands frantically, motioning for Annie to lower her voice. After an apologetic nod, Eren answered.

"Just do as they say for now. All they'll find out about my dad is that's he's a doctor who went missing years ago." The blonde nodded, pushing off the window ledge. Ymir soon replaced her previous spot. "How long is 'for now' exactly?" Eren waved his hand again, wincing at the loudness of her voice.  
"Just until we gain free access to move around without an escort." Another nod, followed by a small goodbye, then the soft click of a closing window. Eren did the same, making sure to tug the beige coloured curtains closed before proceeding to shower.  
He relishes in the warm water, something he hadn't experienced in a while.  
Reaching for the towel rack, Eren pulled at the first one he could grip. Rushing into the room, Eren noticed a stack of freshly folded clothes sat atop of his bed, next to a large tray. The plate ontop of the wood held 2 rolls of bread, a small bowl of soup and a baked potato. Eren almost salivated at the sight of the meal, making sure to dress quickly. He hadn't had a meal lime this since......his mothers passing.....

Painful memories flashed through his mind as he began to eat.

\----

_The young brunette wandered into the kitchen, immediately being greeted with the delicious smell of bread and potatoes. Now in the kitchen, Eren could see his mother had her back towards him as she prepped breakfast._  
He yawned, effectively capturing her attention. Warm, honey brown eyes watched him as he sat himself on the wooden chair. "Morning."  
The boy hummed. "Mornin' mum."  
The Raven haired woman smiled at him, and the warmth of it was enough to make the 10 year old smile back. The kind gesture was cut of by another yawn. The woman chuckled, setting the steaming plate infront of him. "Tired aren't we?"  
The boy nodded, rubbing at his closed eyes. A warm hand suddenly landed in his tan cheek, a small thumb rubbing at his cheek bone. "Nightmares again?". He nodded, moving to eat once she removed her hand.  
Now sitting infront of him, Carla quietly chewed at her own food. "Wanna tell me about it?"  
He shook his head, never tearing his eyes from the potato he held.  
"Your sure?"  
A nod, and Carka gave up. She quickly changed the subject.  
"You still going to visit the others?"  
Another nod made Carla smile fondly. The woman recalled the memory of her son running around the house, chasing his freinds while pretending to be a Titan. Sometimes, she felt the need to tell him he wasn't a Titan, and should act like one, but that was a lie.  
"Can I go now?" He asked, punctuating the last word by raising the tone of his voice. After seeing his empty plate, Carla nodded. "Make sure your back for lunch!"  
He was already out the door, but Carla could hear the faint 'Yes mama!', and smiled again.  
Now tending to the dishes, the Widow couldn't help but hope life remained as it was. 

_\----_

_"You can't catch us! You can't catch us! Haha!" The brunette shouted from the roof, high-fiving the boy next to him. "She'll never catch us up here!"_  
The blonde laughed nervously, peering beneath him before gulping. "Should we be up here? I mean....it's really high..."  
The brunette smilled, nudging the boys shoulder gently. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
He'd said that scentence so many times, Armin knew he was telling the truth. The teal eyes boy never failed to live up to his words, and always managed to protect him. The short phrase had soon became their 'thing'. 

_"You can't stay up there forever!" The boy leaned over, grinning at the girl beneath him. "Why not?!"_  
She just huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. Her bright red scarf hung from her neck, loosely blowing in the wind. Eren fake pouted. "Come on Mikasa! Giving up already?" She glared at him, feet shuffling into the dirt. "I'll get my brother!" Eren threw his hands up and faked a terrified look. "Oh no! The mighty Brother Ackermen! Whatever shall I do?"  
The Raven smirked. "You could come down?" 

_"Never!"_

_The grin slowly disappeared, and the girl began to walk off. "W-wait! Your not actually g-"_  
"Maybe". Armin gulped, while Eren rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Just admit defeat and we'll come down". He gambled, feet now dangling off the edge. She smilled. 

_"How about-". She trailed off, and began running towards them. Using a nearby box as a spring board, she jumped and taped at his foot. "Your it!"  
Eren sat dumbfounded as she ran off. Armin gasped, and quickly jumped down,mseemingly forgetting his fear of heights, and took off running after her._

_"H-Hey! That- That's cheating- Get back here!"  
The boy chased after the laughing duo, grinning to himself until it was time to leave._

_\----_

_(6 years later)_

_"Go on! Run!"_  
Her shouts fell to deaf ears, as her son continued to pull at the still wood. Tears streamed down his tan cheeks as the familiar stomping of feet came closer. "Eren! You need to run, before they get you to!"  
He shook his head furiously, pulling at the wood relentlessly. His mother pushed at his arms, begging for him to run. He was to young, he had to much to do....so much potential.  
"Eren....my legs, I can't feel them."  
Lies.  
"You need to run. Please..."  
He stared at her, turquoise eyes brimming with tears. He choked, forcing the words out. "I-Don't know what to do. Where will I go!?"  
He didn't want to leave his mother, she was all he had left. When running here, he could see Armins house had been completely demolished, and Mikasa wasn't in sight.  
She shook her head, clutching her sons hand shakily. "Leave the walls. You'll be safer out there than in here. You know-".  
Blood ran down her chin as she coughed, the weight of the wood finally taking its toll on her body. "You know what to do....."  
His chest and back heaved as he watched his mother slowly become stiff. She was breathing heavily as blood continues to spill from her mouth.  
Looking up, Eren came face to face with a tall, skinny Titan with an abnormally large grin. Tears continued to race down his cheeks and he stumbled backwards, watching in horror as the creature plucked his beloved mother from the destruction. He was even more horrified to see her legs kicking frantically. She lied about her legs.  
Her struggling disappeared in the terrifying moment when the Titan placed a finger on her back and stomach, applying a strong amount of preassure.  
For a second, almost everything was dead silent. The gruesome 'Crack!', that pushed through the silence was enough for Eren to freeze. His mother began limp, arms and legs dangling while her head lolled back against its hand. The Titan tilted its head back, mouth opening wide before it released her. The teal eyes boy watched as his mother fell into the beats jaws, blood spilling like rose petals through the air as its teeth slammed shut.  
He ran.  
He ran, and ran and ran. He sprinted as fast as his legs would let him until he found himself stood in the centre of the giant hole, staring out at the flat planes of land beyond Wall Maria. Titans emerged from surrounding forests, slowly making their way towards the opening.  
Wiping at the tears furiously, he let his hand hover at his open mouth, Palm between his teeth.  
He didn't apply any pressure as he turned to face the town that was once Shiganshina. The Titan, that killed his only relative, wandered through the streets aimlessly with a blood covered grin.  
A singular, lonesome tear fell down his skin, running along his jaw before dripping from his chin, landing on his hand. 

_He bit._

_\----_

_(1 year later)_

_He wasn't human anymore. That's what he told his self anyway._  
Running around as a large, 15 meter creature didn't help in the self-conflict. Even if he went around, beating the pulp out of Titans until they were dead, it didn't help make him fell any more human.  
He hasn't been human in months, not since his mothers death. 

_He just....couldn't. Be human, that is. It was easier to be a Titan, where he could kill the horrid monsters that killed his mother._

_Then, he meet a female. She was only a little short than him, with shoulder-length blonde hair and a skinless body. Her luminous blue eyes were similar to the crystal like substance that covered her skin when being attacked._  
Her features resembled one of a human, unlike Erens Titan, and she was quite fast.  
He later found out her name was Annie, due to a smaller sized Titan, who could speak. Another female, Ymir, had long brown hair and dark eyes. Her Titan looked closer to a male, and her teeth were sharp enough to price a Titans nape. Her Titan form was small, but it was extremely agile.  
Much like himself, they hadn't experience the feeling of being human in a very long time. So, they stuck together.  
Annie taught him to protect himself from an attack by crystallising a specific body part, while Ymir taught both him and Annie to speak. Annie picked it up faster, due to her more human like lips, but Eren got there eventually. 

_Fast forwards 2 years, and Ymir suddenly found herself human. Eren carried her all the way to Annie, where they tried to figure out what had happened._  
To them, Ymir looked......weird. They hadn't seen a live human in years, and it was odd to see such a tiny creature.  
Months later, Annie followed. Her human form looked similar to her Titans, unlike Ymir. Eren wondered if he might be the same. 

_A week later, they were being chased by a small group of outsiders, who were rather pissed that they had stolen some of their supplies. Annie and Ymir were on his shoulder while he ran._  
Lighting struck down, and Eren soon found himself under 2 meters tall. He also didn't resemble his Titan, except for the unusual coloured eyes.  
Adapting to human lifestyle had been hard, due to the fact that they had forgotten about a majority of thier human lives. Memories came in pieces. Such as their families, friends, where they lived and how they shifted.  
Once they figured that out, it was a lot easier to live outside. Another two months later, they were being chased by the same group again, and stumbled into a large, abandoned cave.  
Unfortunately, they were driven out again, only to be later chased by the group who had taken it in the first place.  
The scouts. Who then took them back into the walls. 

_Home._

_\----_

Annie leaned against the head board, lazily chewing at the bread roll. Ymir lay on a small couch, happily slurping at the soup. 

The walls Brough back bad memories, and Annie wasn't sure she really wanted to remember them.  
Her father always told her; your past is behind you, learn from it to live in the present.

She was told it's good to keep your past close, so you don't forget who you use to be. If you want to be that person again, or want to forget that person. It's ok to remember it. So she did.  
She would dream about it, her time out there with Ymir. Once Eren come along, she finally began to feel safe, and accepted.  
He protected them like friends, treated them with respect and loved them like family. She often wonders what would have happened to her and Ymir of they hadn't found him, but Annie can only be thankful for what did happen.

\----

_A small, blonde haired girl sat along the creek, feet barely grazing the ice cold water. Beside her, sat a taller brunette, covered in tan skin and light freckles. Her closest friend for the best part of 8 years. They meet when they were two, due to their parents friendly connection. Annie's father often traded animal meet for vegetable with them, seeing as they had their own garden._  
The two girl hit it off instantly, running around, playing in the rain. It lasted until Annie's father died. Of course, a Titan had killed him during one of his outside trips.  
Ymir parents didnt hesitate to adopt her, but the blonde remained depressed after her fathers murder. 

_Ymir tried to help. The brunette would drag her out into the forest, showing the blonde her faviroute places in hopes of coaxing out a smile. A simple nod was all she ever got._  
The family made her favourite meal daily, never pushing the blonde to do anything she ever wanted to do, or to even talk.  
Just weeks after her 10th birthday, Wall Maria was lost to the hands of Titans. They invaded the families home, killing Ymir's mother almost instantly. Her father rushed them into the forest, forcing them to run through the creek as he screamed for them to never stop running. When his cries stopped, Ymir turned back to see her father being shoved down a Titans throat, legs thrashing wildly. Annie grabbed her wrist, pulling her along as the girl stared with teary eyes.  
The duo ran until the hit the edge of the wall.  
Ymir hiccuped, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "W-what do we do now?"  
Annie didn't answer as she stared up at the wall. Her gaze fell to the pointed ring in her finger, a gift from her father. Shiny blue orbs switched from the wall and the ring, until the blonde made up her mind.  
She turned to the sniffling 9 year old, hands placed on her shaking shoulders. "I need you to close your eyes ok? I promise, everything's going to be ok."  
After some hesitation, the girl nodded, eyes slowly sliding shut. Once satisfied, Annie took a few large steps back.  
Now a good distance away, Annie forced the silver ring into her thumb, effectively drawing blood. Lighting struck down, and Annie was now peering down at Ymir, who stared up at her with wide eyes.  
In slow motion, she crouched down, resting a hand flat against the ground, right infront of Ymir. 

_"A-Annie?" Ymir small, shivering voice came. The Titan nodded, waiting patiently for Ymir to step onto her palm. The girl took shaky steps, until her feet were firmly planted on the centre of the Titans palm. Annie curled large fingers around her, making sure she wasn't crushing her before digging her free hand into the material of the wall. She did the same with her feet, pushing herself up until she could hook her fingers over the top of Wall Maria._  
The blonde shifter swung her legs overs, keeping her fingers in the wall and she fell over the other side. Lines where her fingers were now decorated the side of the wall, but Annie paid no attention as she sprinted into the forest, completey ignoring the Titans she passed. Her speed was to fast for them to keep up anyway.  
She ran until her lungs gave out, and she was forced to stop. Ymir was still trembling her in her hand, clinging to one of her fingers.  
Gently placing her in her shoulder, the blonde continued to walk through the night, body only beginning to crave sleep when sunlight became apparent.  
She wandered around for another hour before settling against a large cliff with a slight curve in it. Ymir lay on her shoulder peacefully, eyes closed and breathing normal. Happy that Ymir was safe, the shifter fell into her own sleep. 

_\----_

_(10 years later)_

_Annie lay her head on Erens shoulder, lips pulled into a small smile as moved an arm over her shoulders. Ymir lay asleep, head resting on his lap with his other arm draped over her stomach._  
The fire sparked from infront of them, illuminating their faces with artificial colour. The blonde smiled up at the male, who was watching the fire in boredom.  
Once he noticed her stare, he shifted to look down at her with a questioning gaze. 

_"I'm glad we found you."  
Her smilled, nodding in agreement._

_"I'm glad you did to."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos Please.❤️


	9. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz decides whether the trio can be trusted or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another Sunday Update! I just realised the me updating on Sunday's has no become my regular schedule, so yeah. But now it's holidays for two weeks so might update on other days, not to sure.   
> Thanks again to all the support I've gotten so far, I love you guys so much! Enjoy!

"What are we gonna do with them? Pixis didn't seem to happy...."  
Hange, who had been eavesdropping on the end of the conversation fiddled with her glasses as she sat opposite of Erwin and Levi. The three sat in the kitchen, Levi indulging in the sweet mixture of black tea.   
Erwin shrugged, hanging his jacket on the right corner of his chair. "I heard they're calling Fritz over. They don't know whether he'd actually going a come or not though."  
Levi scoffed, stormy grey eyes judgmental as he reminded himself of the Nobal. Setting his now empty and clean cup away, Levi moved to leave the kitchen.  
"They're skilled. Pixis may as well enroll them into the survey corps after some proper questioning and background check."  
The Raven turned and left before the other two could answer. He could here them silently conversing as he walked down the hall, subtly passing the corridors where he knew the trio had settled. It was quite, aside from the faint voices from the assembly area bellow.   
He kept going, purposely searching for the soilder commonly know as the 'corporals sister'. She was on the trainer grounds, beating the Kirstein to a pulp. The two tone haired boy did little to stop it, simply crossing his arms out infront of him as an excuse of defense. Levi chuckled silently.  
"'Casa".   
She stopped almost immediately, arms dropping as she rushed over to her brother. The warrior threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug.  
"I was worried about you!" Levi rolled his eyes. "You always are. We really need to work on that...."  
She punched him in the shoulder, not bothering to be gentle. "Whatever. I have my reasons.-"  
He scoffed again, receiving a hard glare as the duo made they're way towards the foreigners quarters. "What's up with those three anyway?"  
He thought for a moment. It was a difficult situation to describe, seeing as they had recieved very little information. "We don't know much yet, but they seem OK. Pixis is negotiating with Fritz to see what he thinks." She nodded, tugging at the Crimson scarf as their speed decreased. His head jerked down the hallway. "Two girls are down here, males one over."  
He continued forwards, only stopping infront of the girls door. "What do you plan on doing exactly?"  
" _Were_ going to show them around, gain their trust."  
Mikasa went to complain, but found she couldn't when he knocked. The door swung open seconds later, exposing a short blonde. Her blue eyes burned holes into Levis own. "Yes?"  
Despite the rudeness, Levi answered calmly.   
"Grab your friend, time for a tour."  
"No thanks". Levis eyebrows furrowed. Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder knowingly, any comment from him falling silent.  
"Look, uh...?"  
"Annie".  
Mikasa smiled fakely. "Annie. We don't want any trouble, really. But if we want to get along, your gonna have to cooperate."  
The blonde grumbeled, gaze shifting between the siblings before she shuffled back into her room.  
When she returned, the taller girl was stood behind her with crossed arms. Levi huffed to himself. "Come on then."  
The four now made they're way to the males door in awkward silence. Once the duo realised ether they were going, they rushed to the only door without a lock on it. After banging in it several times, the wooden material was pulled open.  
The brunette stood there, turquoise eyes lighting up the instant he saw his friends.   
The huddled together, both the girls wrapping arms around his waist and chest while his own went over their shoulders.

Mikasas eyes widened as she watched, grey orbs full of confusion and shock.

_.....Eren?_

\----

"Commander Pixis? We have a reply from King Fritz." Erwins voice flooded the room, eventually catching the bald mans attention once he mentioned the King.  
"And?"  
The blonde cleared his throat, closing the doors behind him and straightening his posture in respect.  
"He has agreed to come and meet the outsiders."  
Pixis hummed, slowly nodding while he stood. The commander moved around the desk and took the folded note. "Only tomorrow? That's earlier than expected." Pleased with the reply, Pixis sent Erwin off.   
"Make sure the court room is ready. And see if Minister Nick will be attending if you can."  
"Yes sir". Erwin saluted and turned to leave. Once he was sure the door was closed and he was out of hearing distance, the blonde took off. He knew Levi had gone off to find his sister, so there was no use in interrupting them. When he passed Hanges lab he could see she was joined by Mike, and those two were just to weird to be alone with. There was no w-  
The commander was pulled from his thoughts when he felt some thing small crash into him. There was a slight Yelp, followed by a series of apologies. He recognised the voice almost instantly.  
"Oh my Titan-I'm so sorry Commander! I wasn't looking where I was going, I-"  
He laughed, pulling both himself and the stuttering boy up. "It alright Cadet. No harm done."  
The familiar swell in his chest fluttered as he spoke to the boy, who's blue eyes were wide with caution. A large, leather clad book was clutched to his chest. It was engraved with swirled patterns and unrecognisable words.  
"What's that?"  
Surprised by the question, the blonde loosened the death grip he had on the novel. "I-It's about the ocean sir!" He laughed again, waving his hand out in a gentle motion. "You can calm down Armin, no need to be formal when we're alone. Call me Erwin"  
Seconds after he said the sentence, Erwin regretted it. The boy probably thought he was creepy now, or he just given the cadet another reason to ignore him. Although, The commander was surprised, to say the least, when the shorter male chuckled softly. "S-sorry s-Erwin." Hearing his name come from the cadets mouth nearly made him sigh. He liked the sound of his name in Armins voice, it was calming.  
"Uh, well. I-I should get going. You p-probably have better thing to, uhh do. Yeah." He saluted, failing slightly due to the book in his grasp, and quickly made his escape. Erwin watched him leave, tempted to call his name and ask him to say, but refrained from doing so in fear of scaring the boy even more. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Erwin criticised himself. Idiot.  
He stood next to no chance.   
Armin was smart, no doubt about it. In the 3 years Armin had been here, there was no way the blonde was unaware of Erwins feelings. He's been so painfully obvious. From the light pink that coloured his cheeks to the softer attitude he has towards Armin. Even _Hange_ knew, and for someone as smart as her, she's pretty dumb. It took over 4 years for her to realise Mike had fallen for her, and that was only after he had confessed. He never understood exactly what Mike had fallen for, but I guess that's love.  
Yes, he loved Armin. And it hurt, knowing Armin didn't fell the same. Hange and suggested Armin stuttered more around him, but almost everyone did. Unless everyone of the cadets liked him, Erwin was sure Armin didn't feel the same.  
He spent the rest of his day filling out papers and wondering what he had done to deserve this.

\----

"Mikasa?"

It took less than a second for his sister to latch onto the boy, arms twisting around supper half, pinning his arms to his sides.   
"Y-you two know Eachother?" Ymir's confused voice game, pulling Levi from his own confused daze. The Raven pulled his sister off, keeping a hand in her forearm.  
"I can't believe your alive!"   
Eren stuttered slightly, eyes scanning over Mikasas face as if to make sure it was really her. "I thought you were dead." It came out almost as a whisper, but Levi could here the boys phrase.  
"What. The Fuck is going on?!" He pushed in between them mentally, managing to capture their attention. "Levi! It's Eren! Remember, he always use to sneak us food-Me and Armin were always hanging out with him when we were above ground!"  
Levi frowned. Eren. He knew the name had sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't remember ever physically seeing him.  
"I don't think we actually ever met, but Mikasa spoke about you a lot. She would always threaten me and say she would send you to kill me." Eren broke off with a slight laugh, turning back to his sister.   
Ymir was now leaning against the wall, listening to conversation while making mental notes. Annie had a grip on Erens arm, but remained silent. "When the wall fell, I saw Armins house was destroyed, and I couldn't find you anywhere.-"  
He paused, as if reminding himself something important. "My uncle found me and took me to his village-Liberio-outside the wall." Levi nodded to himself. It made sense. Where all the food had come from, the village...him.

"Your uncle?"  
Eren hesitated with the answer. "Zeke."  
Mikasa shove him slightly. "Will you stop already.-" She turned to Eren, excitement dancing in her eyes. "-Lets go see Armin!". A smile broke out on Erens face. "He's in the survey corps?" Mikasa nodded hurriedly, pulling at his free arm. She made her way down the corridor, fingers wrapped around his tan wrist the whole way. Levi walked next to her while Annie remained attached to the brunettes arm. Ymir trailed behind, looking awfully amused with the whole situation.

\----

Once Mikasa had reunited Eren and Armin, they-along with himself, Ymir and Annie-sat beneath a shaded tree not to far from the training grounds.  
Ymir and Annie remained on Either side of Eren, with Armin sat opposite them. Mikasa and himself were facing they're sides, Mikasa and Armin being the ones to strike up a conversation. They mostly spoke of what happened after the wall fell, and Levi learnt Eren had lost both his parents at a young age. One being sadder than the other.  
"Your father, Grisha, was a doctor yes?" He pitched in, curious to learn more about the brunette. He wasn't sure why, but the Raven was intrigued by the teal eyed boy. "Yeah, he made a lot of trips outside the wall. Sometimes into wall Sina as well." He nodded, moving forward by an inch. "And your mother?"  
Almost immediately, the war, effect he gave off turned cold. "She was a waitress for a while, but quit once I was born."  
Levi could feel the pity welling up in his stomach. The Raven forced it down, feeling sick when he reminded himself of the way she died, with Eren watching. "I'm sorry.".  
He shrugged, features softening. "It was bound to happen, especially is inside these walls." The corporal clicked his tougne in agreement, facing the girls to distract himself form the boys eyes. "And your guys parents? How old were you guys when you lost them?"  
Even _Levi_ noticed how much harder his voice became when he spoke to them, unlike his attitude towards Eren.  
Annie simply glared at him, so he turned to Ymir for an answer. "I was 14, I think Annie was 16 like Eren."  
"13". The blonde fixed, shuffling closer towards Eren.  
On instinct, the brunette tightens his arm around her waist. Noticing this, Levi aksed;  
"You seem close."  
They all nodded, subconsciously moving closer to one another. "We would have died if it wasn't for Eren. It's natural that were protective over him."  
Annie finally spoke, and it was the longest scentence Levi had heard her say yet. "Understandable." Her lips twitched slightly, but quickly fell flat again as she rested her head on Erens shoulder.  
Armin, who had been uncharacteristicly quite, spoke up. "What did you guys do out there? How'd you survive all those years?"  
After Eren taught us a bit about 3DMG gear, we learnt how to move through the trees without It." Ymir answered confidently, eyes glancing over to her comrades.  
"My dad taught me martial arts, so I showed them." Annie quickly added. "And Ymir knew how to hunt so it all worked out pretty well."  
Once Eren finished, Armin looked up from the small paper he had been writing on. "That's incredible." Eren just shrugged and smiled, brushing of the compliment awkwardly.  
"How long were you out there again?"  
"4 years." After a nudge from Mikasa, Levi stopped with the questions. They were going to get enough of those in court.

~~~~~~

 

"King Fritz! Thank you so much coming, Commander Pixis is right this way!" Erwin, putting on the most polite voice he had, less the Nobal towards the court room. Several guards surrounded them, opening the double doors as soon as they reached them. The room was already full, with Pixis and Minister Nick sat on rather side of an empty chair.  
Everyone bowed and saluted as Fritz made his way down the centre of the court, taking his time to sit. Erwin moved off to stand next to Levi, who was quite next to Hange and Mike.  
Mikasa was a row behind Levi, sitting close to Armin and their other friends. Ignoring the sudden eruption in his stomach, Erwin turned his back to Armin and faced the opposite side of the room.  
"Bring them in!" Fritz yelled out, silencing all the whispers. Moments later, the large doors swing open and the trio were pushed inside.   
Once they were stood side by side in the centre of the room, everyone sat down with a little amount of speaking.  
Seeing that the three had been outside of the walls for so long, Levi was surprised to see they had little reaction to what was heppening. Even when the minister stood and began to speak about why they were here, they're faces remained neutral. After Nick sat down, Fritz continued to stare at the three, analysing thier appearances. He was silent, unlike the hurried whispering from the crowd.  
"They seem calm."  
Levi hummed, acknowledging his superior with a curt nod. "I noticed. A little odd since they haven't really been in society for a while."  
"How long"  
"4 years."  
That really seemed to shock Erwin. "Do we know how old they are?".  
If Eren had been 16 when the wall fell, that would make-"Him 20, Ymir 18 and Annie 17."  
"Atleast they're old enough to join, if Fritz agrees that is." Levi nodded again, not bothering to answer as Fritz stood. In a split second, the whole room was silent. Some eyes were focused on the king, while others pinned down the trio.

"From the little information We've been told, I have come to a conclusion.-"  
Everyone waited, the anticipation building up faster than the walls were built. Levi fidgeted in seat, confused as to why he was hoping Fritz would show compassion. He wanted them-the boy-to be ok. He didn't know why, he just wanted to get to know them more. Although he'd never admit it, he wanted it get to know Eren more.  
Eren, and his large, exquisite eyes. His messy auburn hair and intriguing personality was enough to pull on Levis curiosity.

"-they shall stay, and join the survey corps!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and the crap ending.
> 
> Comments and Kudos please 


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

Hey guys, so I know that I said I'm not giving up on this story, and I'm NOT. I'm just slowly losing interest, and I can't find the right ideas to continue.

So, this story will be on indefinite hiatus.   
I'm really sorry!!!  
I hope you guys understand, but don't fret to much, I might continue this story later on. In the mean time I've just posted a new story-Voltron-go check it out if your in the fandom! (Or not)

Thank you to the support I have already recieved, I love you all<3


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!

OH.MY.GOSH.  
GUYS!  
I'm so so so so so incredibly sorry. I can't believe it's been over 3 months since my last update. I feel like such a horrible person. I recently had major writers block and lost compeletly interest in this story, but after I re-watched the whole SNK anime It kinda just clicked. Thanks to everyone who commented and gave Kudos, you guys a literally the best! I super excited to continue this!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some clarification, this chapter is set in 826, and Levi is 22 in this story while Eren is 20. Annie is NOT a bitch and everyone in the 104th Training Corps is either 20 or 21.  
> YES, Carla Yeager is alive, BUT, Grisha Yeager is dead.


End file.
